Lista de Muerte
by Mafecin
Summary: En un mundo paralelo, Sirius nunca logró salir de Azkaban en el año 93. Peter nunca se reunió con Voldemort y Voldemort nunca volvió en el año 94. En el mundo paralelo, Sirius decidió que la justicia iba a llegar por sus propias manos y decidió ocupar su tiempo infinito en Azkaban realizado su sangrienta venganza.
1. Enemigos

**Capítulo 1: Enemigos**

En el primer día de encierro, Sirius no existía. No había terminado de digerir lo que había pasado y parecía que su propio sistema lo había deshabilitado emocionalmente para que no tuviera que lidiar con eso. El primer día Sirius era de piedra, sentado en medio de una celda provisoria junto con otras personas que estaban ahí por distintos delitos, con la mirada perdida. Las siluetas de los demás parecían fantasmas. Uno de ellos parecía loco hablando contra una de las paredes llenas de moho, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Los sonidos llegaban a él en una especie como ruidos sin sentido.

\- ¡Eh! – lo llamó un hombre de unos cuarenta años - ¡Tú entregaste a los Potter!

\- ¿Qué? – balbuceó Sirius

\- ¡Por tu culpa el señor tenebroso está muerto! – dijo abalanzándose contra él y dándole un puñetazo en la cara - ¡Maldito traidor asqueroso!

Sirius no respondió y se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde había sido golpeado. Curiosamente no sentía dolor… Ni físico ni emocional. Sentía rabia y unas ganas increíbles de pagárselas con todo el mundo. El hombre estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo, esperando una reacción y la obtuvo. Sirius miró hacia arriba con la cara convertida, la cara de un monstruo y el hombre supo que había sido una pésima idea haberlo provocado.

Se puso de pie y le gritó aterradoramente, como un desquiciado y todos los demás acompañantes de la celda se sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Está loco! – gritó uno. El hombre frente a él salió corriendo a refugiarse al otro extremo. Y Sirius continuó gritando y gritando de rabia hasta perder la voz y caer desmayado por el cansancio.

 _Si somos completamente sinceros, voy a reconocer que perdí la cordura aquella noche del 31 de Octubre y si somos completamente sinceros debo decir que fue un momento bastante conveniente para hacerlo. Si no hubiese pasado, hubiera estado tan enfermizamente dolido por la muerte de James y Lily quizás me hubiese vuelto tan loco como la mayoría de las personas aquí adentro. Loco para siempre. Loco como ellos._

 _Fue mejor así. Perder la cordura momentáneamente fue un estado de defensa que activó mi cuerpo sin preguntarme, para que yo desapareciera de mí mismo hasta que estuviera mejor para pensar la situación… Para vivirla. Nunca dejó de ser una tortura, eso sí. Pero al menos fue tolerantemente llevadera. Eso es lo mejor que puedo decir de mis días de Azkaban: Tolerantemente llevadero. A veces ni siquiera era eso y me volvía temporalmente loco de nuevo._

 _Cuando estás tan jodido a veces no recuerdas cómo pensar, cómo ser inteligente. No recuerdas como se vivía ni cómo era el mundo antes. Lo que debí haber hecho fue mantener la calma, pero no, no fue así. Me tomó unos días tener pensamientos tan cuerdos y fríos. Lo ideal hubiera sido sentarme y respirar profundo, calmarme, recordar que la gente se vuelve loca en situaciones como estas por no mantener su mente enfocada en algo. En cambio lo que hice fue largarme a llorar como un bebe histérico. Claro que no en la celda con esos hombres._

 _Lo lamento por esos hombres. Estuve tres días con ellos y lo único que hice fue aterrorizarlos. No se quisieron meter más conmigo después de eso… Y menos mal. Porque en ese estado en el que me encontraba, si es que me provocaban, yo los hubiese terminado matando._

Al tercer día desde la muerte de James y Lily Potter llegaron los dementores a la celda provisional en donde él estaba. Se sintió un ruido fuerte y gritos desde las celdas cercanas se hicieron notar. Gritaban _'¡No, no…A mí no!'_ con un terror palpable en sus voces. Tres asquerosos y enormes dementores aparecieron e hicieron un ademán con la mano provocando que la puerta se entreabierta por sí sola y Sirius se encontró a sí mismo, al igual que los otros prisioneros, balbuceando con horror.

En cualquier momento hubiese tenido su varita ahí con él y diestramente hubiera lanzado un _patronus._ Por una reacción de costumbre movió sus manos para intentar palparla entre sus bolsillos para luego recordar que se la habían quitado para siempre. Y entonces ahí entró la verdadera desesperación: Saberse completamente vulnerable ante los dementores.

Lo tomaron aunque aparentemente sin la intención de aspirarle absolutamente toda su felicidad, porque lo sacaron y lo llevaron por lo que parecía un interminable, oscuro y lúgubre pasillo lleno de hongos por la humedad, y a pesar de que moría de frío y se sentía a punto de desmayarse, estuvo lo suficiente consciente para ver de qué se trataba Azkaban:

Los prisioneros parecían muertos vivientes que murmuraban o gritaban cosas hablando con las paredes o arañándose a sí mismos en la locura total, que se encogían y lloriqueaban cuando veían a los dementores pasando por afuera de sus celdas, y que se veían tan raquíticos y enfermos que parecían estar al borde de la muerte.

Aún en su estado momentáneo de demencia se preocupó genuinamente por primera vez por su propio destino y en lo que se convertiría si no salía de ahí pronto…

También se llevaron a los otros huéspedes de su celda pero ellos fueron a otra parte y antes de que pudiera preguntarse dónde, lo metieron dentro de una habitación pequeña que ya estaba ocupada… Cuando ya iba a ceder a su desesperación, escuchó la única cosa que podría realmente terminar de volverlo loco.

 _Tiene que ser una maldita broma_

Los gritos de Bellatrix Lestrange resonaban. La realidad y la cordura regresaron a su cuerpo como si alguien le hubiera dado una potente cachetada en la cara. Bellatrix lo vio y dejó de gritar escandalosamente de inmediato para mirarlo con una expresión de triunfo que llegaba a ser humillante para él. Y no, en caso de que alguien se lo pregunte, no lo hizo feliz tener a alguien que conocía en un lugar como ese ni tener a alguien con quien hablar. No estaba tan desesperado. Era Bellatrix, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo (después de Peter).

Y como siempre podía ponerse peor, las personas que estaban junto a ella eran Rodolphus y a Rabastan Lestrange. ¿Es que acaso no era castigo suficiente estar en Azkaban? ¿Tenía que compartir un momento con esas personas, por mínimo que fuera? Respiró profundo por no abalanzarse contra ellos para matarlos y se sentó en una banca de madera podrida. Los dementores habían dejado el lugar tras encerrarlos a los cuatro en esa pequeña habitación que parecía ser de paso.

\- Pero miren quien es – se burló Rabastan riendo

\- El rebelde de los Black – continuó Rodolphus

\- O quizás deberíamos decir el más patético de los Black – dijo su prima rondándolo como un buitre carroñero - ¿Qué se siente, primo? ¿Valió la pena tanto esfuerzo para terminar tirado en este basural con nosotros?

Una risa morbosa y provocadora apareció en su cara. Bellatrix tenía un punto pero Sirius no iba a caer. Cuando los vio pensó, por un segundo, en rogarles que dijeran la verdad. Si había alguien que sabía que Sirius era inocente y que no era un mortífago en realidad, eran los mismos mortífagos. Estaba en manos de ellos, en una triste ironía del destino, decir la verdad y salvarlo. Pero no. No se iba a permitir caer tan bajo y suplicarle a ella ni ningún otro mortífago. Aunque no sirviera de nada y aunque se engañara a sí mismo, incluso aunque pensara lo mismo que ella, iba a mantener su orgullo hasta el final.

\- Di todo lo que quieras decir, Bellatrix, pero no vas a lograr envenenarme contra la Orden y los que quedaron afuera

\- No esperaba que lo hicieras… - respondió arrastrando las palabras con aburrimiento mientras rodaba los ojos – Después de todo esa inocencia de niño estúpido y sentimental fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí: Sin amigos, traicionado y encerrado en Azkaban con mortífagos… Te creen un mortífago – susurró con risa – Allá afuera todos te odian, quizás más que a Voldemort… Mientras que a Pettigrew ya le dieron la Orden de Merlín—

\- Nunca me han importado mucho los premios y condecoraciones – contestó, intentando mostrarse impasible. La verdad era que le hervía la sangre de tan sólo pensar que Peter había quedado libre e impune por todo lo que había hecho, por matar a sus mejores amigos, y que más encima la gente lo creyera una especie de mártir… Un héroe…

Lo que pensaran de él realmente daba lo mismo. ¿Cómo podría importarle su reputación después de haber perdido todo lo demás?

Rodolphus y Rabastan miraban la situación con muecas de estúpidos matones que se divierten golpeando a un niño más débil. Sin duda Bellatrix era la única persona inteligente, o algo así, de ese grupo.

\- Digas lo que digas te interesa – afirmó la mujer acercando su cara a la de él de una forma bastante invasiva. Sirius se alejó una vez que sintió el cosquilleo de sus rulos en su cara – Mataron a tu preciado Potter y te inculparon por ello. Ni aunque lo hubieses planeado hubiera salido peor y eso debe doler. Debe doler que te haya traicionado más encima un idiota bueno para nada—

\- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – preguntó. A pesar de que no tenía ningún interés prefirió desviar el tema al notar que tenía sus puños tan empuñados que se estaba haciendo daño con sus propias uñas.

\- Dile, Bellatrix – dijo Rodolphus con una sonrisa burlona que dejaba entrever sus dientes podridos – Le gustará saberlo

\- Dejemos que lo averigüe él solo. Quién sabe, las noticias quizás vuelan rápido en Azkaban

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hicieron? – preguntó con más curiosidad y preocupación. Los tres se reían y divertían cómplices con la situación y no tenían pensado decirle nada a menos que rogara por un poco de información, después de todo a ellos les encantaba escuchar ruegos y súplicas…

Sirius palideció pensando en el único amigo que le quedaba afuera y en la vida, pensando en que tal vez habían ido a pagárselas con el único de ellos que había sobrevivido a la guerra y a esa maldita noche de Halloween: Remus. ¿Y si Remus estaba muerto? O por el contrario… Si no estaba muerto, pero algún día moría… ¿Acaso iba a enterarse si quiera? ¿Iba a volver a saber de cualquier cosa relacionada con las personas que estaban en su vida? ¿Iba a escuchar algo de su familia o de la comunidad mágica o del mundo en general o estaría condenado para siempre a adivinar y vagar entre sus recuerdos hasta que se olvidara por completo de como solía ser la vida?

Abrió la boca para preguntar una vez más pero un ruido metálico interrumpió la situación. La enorme puerta de metal se abrió de nuevo y automáticamente todo se volvió más frío, más oscuro, más terrorífico. Las muecas burlescas de los tres mortífagos desaparecieron de inmediato y el horror apareció en sus caras al igual que en la cara de Sirius mientras dos dementores entraron, seguidos de cinco magos que parecían ser aurores o por lo menos, funcionarios del ministerio.

Ya reducidos por la desesperación y el terror, y además el frío que les calaba los huesos, no fue problema para los aurores maniatarlos con grilletes metálicos que salieron desde las puntas de sus varitas. Aunque ellos tampoco se veían muy contentos con la presencia de los dementores encima de ellos y parecía que en cualquier momento iban a desmayarse.

\- ¡Por Merlín, no puedo trabajar así! – reclamó uno de pronto. Sirius distinguió algo que parecía un intento muy débil de patronus salir de la varita del hombre y los dementores huyeron de la sala al mismo tiempo que parecía que aclaraba y comenzaba a hacer más calor.

Tanto los rostros de los presos como los rostros de los aurores se relajaron.

\- Bien… - continuó el mismo – Estamos aquí para leer sus derechos… O más bien la falta de ellos. Sirius Black: Ha sido declarado culpable por el asesinato de James—

\- No quiero escucharlo – se impuso Sirius, sintiendo amargura en su boca y garganta. No quería escucharlo para no dañar su mecanismo de defensa de bloquear todo lo que había ocurrido… Aunque eso significara que el auror lo mirara con esa cara, como pensando que estaba parado frente a un psicópata sin sentimientos.

Si escuchaba se iba a largar a llorar como un bebe… O quizás iba a saltar a los cuellos de los otros tres para estrangularlos y quebrar sus cuellos… Y la voz del auror llegó hasta sus oídos y cortó sus pensamientos…

\- …Por lo que tendrá que permanecer encerrado en la zona de Alta Seguridad de Azkaban, por el resto de su vida

\- ¿Alta Seguridad? – preguntó tragando saliva. Conocía los rumores acerca de la Zona de Alta Seguridad – Pe-pero—

\- Oh, veo que ahora si te interesa – dijo el auror con una risa provocativa - ¿Ahora le importan sus derechos, señor Black? ¿No pensó en eso antes de traicionar a sus mejores amigos? ¿No pensó en eso antes de ser el lugarteniente de Lord Voldemort?

\- Lugarteniente… - murmuró en un gruñido. Nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes de la noche del 31 de Octubre y ahora parecía escucharla a cada rato. _Odiaba_ esa palabra.

Miró hacia su lado y vio a los tres mortífagos muriéndose de envidia y ganas de decirle a los aurores de que ellos eran merecedores reales de ese puesto, que ellos eran mortífagos de verdad, orgullosos… Pero no podían decirlo o ayudarían a Sirius y eso era peor. Así que Sirius rio ante la imagen de los tres mordiendo sus lenguas en una lucha interna por no gritar la verdad. Y rio con ganas mientras los otros tres lo fulminaban con la mirada.

\- Sí, lo era – dijo para provocar a su prima y a los otros dos – Mi señor estaba tan orgulloso de mi. De alguien que tuviera cerebro además de fanatismo y locura como estos tres de aquí

\- ¡Cállate! – le gritó Bellatrix poniéndose de pie. Le había dado en el clavo. Era obvio que ella no podía contenerse demasiado, después de todo estaba loca. Así que Sirius volvió a soltar una risita por su victoria.

\- ¡Silencio! – dijo uno de los aurores. Los tres observaban la situación extrañados e indignados – Prosigue con las condenas

\- Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange – prosiguió el primer auror – Se les condena por torturar a los aurores Alice y Frank Longbottom hasta dejarlos en estado permanente de locura—

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Sirius furioso - ¡Así que eso era!

El hombre se abalanzó sobre los tres mortífagos para golpearlos, al primero que tuviera más cerca, porque no le importaba nada dentro de Azkaban. Ya no tenía nada que perder y los cinco aurores a su lado desaparecían para él ante la rabia que tenía. Le pegó el primer puñetazo a Rabastan, que por suerte estaba demasiado desprevenido para haberse defendido al igual que los otros dos, pero lamentablemente Sirius no había desaparecido para los aurores y no fue agradable cuando el más fornido de ellos lo separó dándole una colosal patada.

Medio atolondrado se alejó… Sólo para ver como los cinco aurores habían seguido su ejemplo para darle una paliza a los tres mortífagos hasta dejarlos en el suelo. Sirius hubiera apostado por los dementores pero finalmente fueron los aurores los que abusaron de su poder dentro de esas cuatro paredes y él no los culpaba ni se quejaba en absoluto, mirando todo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

\- Eso es por los Longbottom – dijo uno de los hombres mientras le propinaba la última patada a Rodolphus.

La sonrisa de Sirius se borró por completo cuando los cinco aurores se giraron para mirarlo a él y se acercaron con miradas amenazantes para hacerlo partícipe de la segunda paliza en el suelo. Por suerte era bueno recibiendo palizas… Aunque no eran tan bueno cuando eran cinco contra uno… Y no tenía varita para defenderse ni hubiera sido bien visto que se defendiera con sus puños. Se hizo bolita en el suelo y esperó a que todo terminara una vez más pensando en que no iba a darles le gusto de nada. Su orgullo seguía en pie.

\- Y eso es por los Potter y por Pettigrew – escuchó decir a uno de los aurores

\- Pettigrew… - balbuceó destapándose la cara – Hubiera merecido algo mucho peor

Le llovió una nueva patada en la zona de las costillas pero no se arrepintió de su comentario. Después de todo esas personas ni nadie nunca iban a creer que él era inocente y ese comentario no iba a volver más negativa su situación. Su situación jamás podría volverse peor, ya estaba a tope. Y él esperaba tener a Peter Pettigrew frente a él algún día para vengarse por todo.

\- Y bien, ahora tenemos que ponerlos bonitos para la foto

\- Supongo que debimos darles las palizas después

\- A nadie le importa un carajo la salud de estos _asesinos_ ahora – dijo uno de los hombres leyendo un enorme pergamino – Bellatrix Lestrange, prisionera número 93

El hombre se acercó a la mujer y colocó la punta de su varita en el cuello de ella, murmuró una especie de conjuro breve en latín y una runa, junto con el número 93, aparecieron en su cuello como una especie de tatuaje permanente en la piel. Bellatrix gimió de dolor y un ligero olor a piel quemada inundó la sala.

Rodolphus y Rabastan miraban la situación asustados como si de niños pequeños se tratara, ya no parecían hombres despiadados bajo ese punto de vista. Los cinco aurores comenzaron a burlarse de ellos haciendo sonidos de gallina e imitándolos burlescamente. Fue el turno de ellos: Leyeron desde el pergamino el número de cada de uno y luego tatuaron sus cuellos.

El último de los cuatro fue Sirius que decidió no tensarse para sentir menos dolor. Decidió ser el más valiente de esos cuatro más que nada porque no tenía ánimos de que esos estúpidos aurores se burlaran de él. Se acercaron algo decepcionados de que no estuviera lloriqueando o tiritando de miedo como los otros y colocaron la varita en su cuello. Sirius sintió la punta de la varita fría y después un dolor o más bien un ardor muy fuerte, como si lo estuviesen marcando con un fierro caliente. El olor a piel quemada llegó a su nariz.

Le hicieron entrega de una túnica de reo a cada uno, se cambiaron y entregaron para siempre las ropas con las que iban al momento del apresamiento, y los llevaron finalmente a la zona de Alta Seguridad.

La zona de Alta Seguridad era distinto a todo lo que Sirius alguna vez había visto o vivido, y eso que había visto y vivido mucho. Esto era literalmente lo peor que se pudiera imaginar y de hecho, posiblemente no lo hubiese imaginado nunca si no hubiera estado allí en primera persona. Había tantos dementores que no había caso en luchar contra ellos; lo más cuerdo era entregarse. Desde el minuto en que había puesto un pie en el corredor de piedra todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos agradables habían dejado su cabeza y no quedó nada más que un loco.

Sí. De un segundo a otro Sirius era un loco desquiciado gritando de terror y siendo asediado por los dementores en el exterior, siendo asediado por sus propios miedos y traumas dentro de su cabeza. Siendo asediado por fantasmas y sentimientos de culpa y todo lo que alguna vez le había provocado tristeza o rabia. Fue dirigido hacia su celda en donde le pasaron una especie de cartel de madera con su número y una runa, y le tomaron una foto.

Sirius se encogió en un rincón de su celda, enfermo de desesperación y a punto de perder contacto con la realidad, casi sin entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

… _Le sacaran una foto cada diez años para mantener el registro actualizado…_

Escuchó decir muy a lo lejos, en una especie de susurro, a pesar de que los aurores estaban a menos de un metro de distancia.

\- No… - murmuró – diez años de esto no…

… _Va a mejorar…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó enfocarse en esa voz. Venía desde al lado. Sí, la celda de al lado.

… _Si te desesperas será peor para ti… Mejor para ellos…_

Como una persona que acaba de desmayarse, su visión oscura comenzó a aclararse de a poco y a enfocarse en la celda de piedra y su iluminación algo azulada. Un olor putrefacto llegó hasta su nariz… Un olor que lo acompañaría los siguientes años porque aquel olor era el olor del pasillo de Alta Seguridad de Azkaban. De la falta de aseo y de higiene de los prisioneros celda tras celda, de las letrinas que nunca habían sido aseadas, de los dementores mismos y de las celdas llenas de hongos y humedad. Un olor al que sería difícil acostumbrarse del todo…

El estado constante en Azkaban era el de la debilidad. Del cuerpo resentido, tiritando por falta de costumbre y deshidratación. Problemas en los ojos por la falta de luz, y bueno… Finalmente, la locura. Sirius se iba a largar a llorar en cualquier momento porque la desesperación de la cárcel lo había alcanzado. Era imposible mantenerse arrogante y orgulloso en un lugar así. Era imposible ser valiente y no recordar los peores momentos viniendo de golpe.

\- ¡SOY INOCENTE! (…) ¡SOY INOCENTE! (…) ¡SOY INOCENTEEEEE!

\- ¡Ya cállate! – gritó un hombre a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo que risas estruendosas llegaron de las celdas cercanas.

\- ¡Sigue repitiéndolo y quizás algún día se vuelva realidad!

Sirius apoyó su cabeza y sus manos entre los barrotes, y se largó a llorar.

 _Los primeros días fueron los peores. No existe concepto de adaptación en Azkaban. Es una miseria constante pero después del primer año pierdes la esperanza y eso lo hace menos terrible. Estas entregado… En el primer año todavía eres inocente y piensas que todo puede mejorar. Los siguientes… Comienzas a saborear y a soñar con la venganza más asesinar que te puedas imaginar…_


	2. Amigos

**Capítulo 2: Amigos**

 _Después de ese momento estuve en una especie de trance depresivo por tres días, sin decir o hacer nada, simplemente recostado sobre el pedazo de frazada que me correspondía pensando una y otra forma distinta de suicidarme. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido y no era capaz de pensar en nada coherente, salvo repetir una y otra vez todas las cosas terribles que habían pasado los últimos años en mi vida. Todas las cosas terribles que vi y que hice en la guerra, todos mis amigos muertos, en especial James y Lily…_

 _Lloré como un niño y me entregué por completo a la desesperanza y deseché la idea de salir de allí. Me golpeó una depresión enorme, que se potenció de una manera alarmante con los dementores dando vueltas por el lugar. Cada vez que se paseaban cerca de la celda me encontraba de pronto de pie sobre la casa de los Potter en ruinas, veía las caras inexpresivas de ambos en el suelo… y escuchaba el llanto de Harry de fondo… A veces era lo suficientemente fuerte como para desmayarme pero la mayoría del tiempo no, sólo lo suficiente para hacerme sentir miserablemente infeliz._

 _Y entonces, cuando no esperaba nada más de la vida, conocí a Floyd…_

Sirius estaba acostado en el suelo mirando la pared vacía y fría cuando escuchó la misma voz que había oído antes, pero esta vez con claridad.

\- ¿Eres Sirius Black, verdad? – dijo

Venía de un pequeño, antiguo y casi imperceptible ducto de ventilación que habría entre ambas celdas pasando por la pared. Supuso que ese mismo ducto hacía que la voz del hombre al otro lado se amplificara con eco, porque al parecer las paredes eran aislantes y no era común que los reos conversaran entre sí. Y sin embargo, él no tenía ningún deseo de hablar con nadie.

\- Sí… - respondió

\- Tú entregaste a los Potter a Voldemort

Sirius no respondió y se giró para mirar hacia la otra pared irritado. Pero el hombre decidió continuar.

\- Hey, no estoy juzgando, quiero decir aquí adentro—

\- No me siento con ánimos de conversar – respondió de mala gana

\- ¿Crees que yo tengo ganas de conversar? – preguntó irónicamente – No sólo somos reclusos, sino que estamos aislados sin contacto humano veinticuatro horas al día. ¿Quieres volverte loco y terminar hablando con las paredes? Te estoy haciendo un favor al hablarte, llámalo supervivencia

Sirius comenzó a imaginarlo en base a lo que escuchaba. Era un hombre, quizás alguien de su edad o tan sólo un poco mayor. Tenía la voz tan raposa como la de alguien que fumó durante su vida entera. El hecho de que le hablara en ese momento particular, el peor momento de su vida, hizo que quisiera darle un golpe en la cara con un fierro o cualquier cosa violenta que tuviera a mano… Pero viéndolo con la cabeza fría necesitaba desconcentrarse después de tres días en estado crítico y depresivo. Tenía mucha razón, como todo un veterano.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó yendo a sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra la pared en donde estaba el ducto para escuchar mejor. Si iba a permanecer el resto de su vida en Azkaban, conversar un poco aunque no tuviera ningún interés en hacerlo, mataría un poco de tiempo… _Un poco._

\- Todos me llaman Floyd

\- Yo soy Sirius Black – se presentó

\- Han sido días difíciles, ¿eh?

\- Tú dímelo… ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

\- Diecisiete años

 _Ante esa expectativa estuve a un segundo de largarme a llorar de nuevo._

 _Pero luego me percaté de algo que me subió el ánimo: Floyd sonaba lúcido y tranquilo, no como los demás prisioneros que había tenido el 'privilegio' de ver. No como yo mismo, minutos antes. Floyd llevaba casi dos décadas allí y de alguna forma u otra no había enloquecido y yo quería saber cómo lo había hecho._

\- ¿Por qué estás en Azkaban?

\- Por lo mismo que tú. Asesinato

\- Estoy confundido. Llevas diecisiete años aquí y sin embargo suenas—

\- ¿Cuerdo? – completó él – Hay algunas formas para burlar a los dementores

\- ¿Puedes enseñarme?

\- Es complicado

\- Me gustaría saber…

 _-_ ¿Por qué debería? – continuó Floyd – Por lo que oí traicionaste y mataste a tus mejores amigos, quizás te mereces el castigo

\- Es complicado – repitió Sirius y decidió no insistir hasta que no lo conociera suficiente.

Después de todo tendría tiempo de sobra para decidir si la persona de al lado le caía bien o no, si había algo útil que podía aprender de él, y no sólo en relación con los dementores sino en relación con los demás presos y con Azkaban en sí mismo, partiendo por el hombre de la celda de enfrente, quien era la única persona con la que podía mantener una conversación mirando a la cara.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a ese?

\- Se quebró como una rama después de unos ocho meses… Es una lástima, tendrías a alguien más para conversar pero no he escuchado que diga nada coherente en los últimos dos años

\- ¿Por qué llegó?

\- No lo recuerdo

\- ¿Y cómo sabías que yo maté a los Potter?

\- Eres una especie de celebridad, como podrás suponer… Y con tu llegada se alertó a los dementores. Tuvimos aurores corriendo de aquí y allá, preparando todo pensando que serías capaz de volar la cárcel de alguna manera u otra

 _Ah, sí…_ Pensó Sirius recordando como Peter volaba la manzana completa asesinando a todos a su paso, menos a él.

\- Cuando pasan cosas así lo mejor es arrimarte a los barrotes y tratar de capar lo máximo de información que puedas… Son como migajas de pan, las palabras. A veces vienen visitas—

\- Pensé que estaba prohibido—

\- Para la gente común como tú y yo, sí. Para la clase alta, no. Ellos sueltan algo, se corre la voz y los de aquí nos terminamos enterando de todo. Y también está la visita anual de rutina de la Primera Ministra—

\- ¿Millicent Bagold? – preguntó esperanzado - ¡Yo la conozco, ella puede escucharme! Necesito que alguien me escuche...

\- Viejo… Nadie te escuchará aquí, nunca más. Con un poco de suerte yo lo haré, si me caes bien y no me aburres más que mi propia mente

\- No, no lo entiendes… De verdad tengo que hablar con ella porque—

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó burlón - ¿Eres inocente? Yo también lo soy. Todos aquí lo somos…

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa triste ante la realidad. Floyd, una vez más, tenía razón.

\- Lo sé…

\- Asume que estarás aquí el resto de tu vida. Mientras más rápido lo hagas será mejor para ti… Te recomiendo que empieces a pensar con la cabeza fría

\- Cuando pienso con la cabeza fría nada bueno sale de ahí… Salvo odio y resentimiento

\- Bien, porque eso es algo que los dementores no te querrán quitar… No les parecerás atractivo y dejarán de venir a visitarte

\- Venganza – murmuró Sirius - ¿Así es como tú lo has hecho todos estos años?

\- Una parte sí

\- ¿Puedes contarme más sobre Azkaban? La rutina, el día a día…

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? No pasa mucho… Hay días que vienen médicos a revisar que estemos vivos. Los de abajo tieen más privilegios… Cine, libros, ya sabes. Visitas también. Nosotros no tenemos nada de eso… Los únicos privilegios que tenemos nos fueron dados por los reclamos de algunos grupos garantistas… Ya sabes, Aparentemente alguien se opuso fehacientemente a que nos aislaran así allá afuera. Dijeron que la presión y el estrés que nos sometían los dementores ya eran suficientes… Así que el gobierno, de mala gana, tomó medidas. A veces abren las rejas, al azar, a veces semanas enteras, a veces sólo una hora en un día que se les ocurrió en el momento. El problema es que todo puede pasar en la zona de Alta Seguridad cuando las puertas quedan abiertas. La gente aquí, como ya sabes, está loca. Usualmente hay muertes…

Sirius no respondió nada esperando a que Floyd siguiera hablando. Floyd lo hacía pensar automáticamente en Pink Floyd y mentalmente iba a llamarlo así para siempre y para recordar que a fuera existía música que a él le encantaba escuchar. Al menos hasta que pasara algún tiempo y luego quizás se olvidara de lo que era la música….

\- Dime, ¿te consideras un tipo guapo, Black?

\- Afuera me consideraban guapísimo—

\- Ten cuidado. Más de alguno se va a interesar en ti

\- No jodas, sé pelear – dijo Sirius rápidamente

\- Ellos también. Lo único que tienes que saber es que mientras más cruel y desquiciado estés aquí, mejor calzas… Si eres la mano derecha de Voldemort nadie se atreverá a hacerte algo

\- Sí, bueno… Lo era – murmuró Sirius con amargura

\- Estoy seguro de que lo eras – dijo el otro con un tono que a Sirius le llamó la atención – He estado aquí por tanto tiempo y he visto a todo tipo de locos de mierda, psicópatas y degenerados desfilando por los pasillos, orgullosos de sus crímenes, lloriqueando por su libertad y por la inocencia sólo en los momentos de desesperación… Personas rotas que estaban muertas por dentro mucho antes de llegar aquí… Tú no tienes ese perfil y lo sé sin siquiera mirarte la cara…

Sirius no pudo contenerlo ante las palabras y se largó a llorar una vez más.

\- Déjalo salir

\- No sé por qué estoy aquí – lloró lastimeramente – Soy inocente de verdad

\- ¿Te tendieron una trampa allá afuera?

\- ¡Sí! – gritó golpeando el suelo con ambos puños

\- Ya me vas a contar todo – lo calmó el otro – Pero tienes que saberlo… Aquí tienes que dar la mejor actuación de tu vida, Black. Te van a respetar si eres el peor, no el mejor. Si eres inocente, un buen hombre traicionado, sólo serás el blanco de todo lo que te puedan hacer…

\- Lo sé

\- Así que empieza a golpear esos muros… Tritura tus nudillos y espera a que sanen, y luego hazlo de nuevo hasta que salgan llagas en ellos. A tu cuerpo le van a salir llagas por el frío y por dormir en eso que tienes por cama de cualquier forma… Y a tus pies lo mismo, por andar descalzo sobre la piedra. ¿Fumas?

\- Ocasionalmente

\- En unos años más te va a dar neumonía tantas veces que vas a terminar hablando como si te hubieras fumado la vida hasta por las orejas… No podrás hacer nada. Tienes que aceptar que todo va a cambiar… Si tienes algún sentimiento hacia tu apariencia física, olvídalo. En Azkaban ya no habrá más ego o autoestima… Despréndete lo más rápido que puedas de eso. Si no es por salud, no sirve de nada preocuparse.

\- Bien – dijo con un suspiro

\- Ahora cuéntame sobre esa traición

\- Es una larga historia… - advirtió

\- No tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, ¿y tú? – preguntó irónicamente

Sirius sonrió. Floyd le caía bien, quizás hasta podrían ser amigos. Comenzó a contarle una historia muy larga: La historia de su vida y la guerra de Voldemort. La de sus mejores amigos, incluso desde Hogwarts para que lo entendiera mejor, y sobre las misiones en la Orden del Fénix. Era una suerte que sólo Floyd pudiera escucharlo porque él estaba completamente decidido a actuar como un verdadero hijo de puta cada vez que las puertas se abrieran. Nadie iba a saber de su inocencia además de esos dos.

\- De modo que ese Peter Pettigrew te traicionó… - murmuró – Mierda, es una linda historia dentro de todo… Hace diecisiete años que no escuchaba algo así… Fuiste muy leal, Sirius Black. Muy leal…

\- Y ya vez de qué me sirvió la lealtad

\- No es un mundo exactamente justo – reconoció el otro – Eres un tipo demasiado bueno. A mí me carcomió la ira por algo mucho menor y me he pasado planeado una venganza por algo que parece un juego de niños al lado de lo tuyo

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius con curiosidad

\- De verdad asesiné a alguien y planeé su asesinato. No soy alguien digno y noble como tú… Simplemente descubrí que mi hermano salía con mi mujer y decidí que eso no podía quedar impune. Lamentablemente sólo alcancé a llegar a ella…

\- Oh, ya veo – comentó. De modo que la venganza era matar a su hermano… Y diecisiete años no habían servido demasiado para que reflexionara sobre su crimen inicial. Pero no estaba ahí para juzgar a nadie: Floyd le caía bien. Ya estaba decidido.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo diferentes que somos? – preguntó – Creo que tienes un alma incorruptible—

\- Te equivocas – interrumpió el chico – La tenía hasta ahora. Quiero que eso cambie de mí… Y estando entre estas cuatro paredes voy a deshacerme de toda mi fibra humana. Quiero soñar y desear la muerte de todas las personas que provocaron todo esto… Quiero ser el más duro de todos y que todos me tengan miedo. Quiero ser injusto hasta con los que no tienen nada que ver, porque nadie fue justo conmigo…

 _Era verdad, quería todo eso. Quería vengarme contra el mundo y no solamente contra las personas que estuvieron involucradas en la muerte de los Potter y en la guerra. Tenía una sed de justicia inmensa creciendo dentro de mí… Y eso no era nada. Eran sólo palabras. Con el paso de los años esas palabras se convirtieron en ansias y luego esas ansias en una obsesión que no me dejaba pensar, dormir ni comer…_

\- Sigue pensándolo – lo animó Floyd – Alejarás a los dementores

\- Lo haré – corroboró el moreno mientras tomaba una piedra suelta y fría en el suelo. Se puso de pie y contempló la muralla frente a él, amplia y tentadora, y escribió:

 _Antonin Dolohov_

 _Igor Karkarov_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_

 _Mulciber_

 _Rabastan Lestrange_

 _Rodolphus Lestrange_

 _PETER PETTIGREW_

Luego contempló la lista trazada arcaicamente gracias a la piedra. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero se las iba a arreglar para hacer justicia con todos y cada uno de ellos… Y luego serviría el resto de su condena perpetua con una enorme sonrisa, pues tendría razones reales para estar ahí y al igual que en ese momento, no tendría absolutamente nada más que perder.


	3. Killer Queen

(Gracias por leer, y en especial por seguir mi historia o darle favorito, y por comentarla^^)

 _Siete meses después ya había dejado la etapa de abrir los ojos cada día y sentir deseos factibles de matarme. Seguía enormemente depresivo pero ya era, como dije antes, tolerablemente llevadero. Pero ocasionalmente me sentía desequilibrado y al borde de la locura con el tema del encierro y la oscuridad. Llegaba al punto de sentir taquicardia, desesperación y claustrofobia por horas. Los peores eran los ataques de paranoia… Durante esos momentos terminaba gritando que quería que me mataran porque era intolerable y creía que quedaría así para siempre, y prefería morir que vivir así…_

 _De seguro hubiese terminado tan loco como los otros si no hubiera hablado con Floyd y hubiera espantado a los dementores con mis pensamientos de venganza._

Aquella mañana Sirius estaba durmiendo en el suelo con una frazada que le había pasado un médico alrededor de dos meses y medio antes. Ojala le hubiesen pasado una así cuando era invierno y se estaba congelando vivo noche tras noches entre las paredes… Decidieron pasársela cuando era verano y sólo la usaba para apoyar su espalda en algo que fuera menos duro que el piso de piedra.

Floyd había tenido razón. Le dio neumonía y no supo ni siquiera cómo sobrevivió (Aunque a su casi-compañero de celda le encantaba hablar y contarle historias acerca de los muggles durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial sobreviviendo a la neumonía en trincheras…) y la voz se le empezó a poner más ronca. Su cuerpo también ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie y no sentía mucho frío porque su piel estaba más dura a pesar de lo delgado que era.

\- ¡Sirius!

Abrió sus ojos.

\- ¡Sirius, hombre! – llamó Floyd al lado - ¡Están abriendo las celdas, hoy es uno de esos días!

El corazón de Sirius se aceleró automáticamente sin saber que esperar, con un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos: Por un lado quería salir de aquel metro cuadrado con toda su alma y estirar sus piernas, correr si era posible… Anhelaba ver cualquier cosa que no fueran esas cuatro paredes de los últimos siete meses… Y sobre todo, quería conocer a Floyd en serio, conversar con él cara a cara y no a través de un ducto de ventilación.

Pero, por otro lado, tenía pánico de que al igual que él todos los prisioneros estuvieran libres y sueltos como si nada. Sabía que había gente realmente violenta, peligrosa y desquiciada, entre ellos los mortífagos. Sabía que habrían prisioneros que al igual que él, no habían estado con una pareja en meses (algunos por años) y tendrían deseos instintivos que querrían saciar… ¿Qué iba a pasar? Específicamente, ¿qué iba a pasar con él? Iba a tener que poner en práctica por primera vez todo lo que había estado pensando los últimos meses acerca de actuar como un verdadero mortífago de Voldemort…

 _Ser un hijo de puta, ser un hijo de puta, ser un hijo de puta…_

Los siguientes minutos sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las rejillas abriéndose de golpe una por una, y el crujido asqueroso de las bocas de los dementores y sus capas oscilando con el viento. Se acercaban más y más… El corazón le palpitaba cada vez más rápido como si fuese a salir de su nuez y entonces sintió frío. Los dementores llegaron hasta su celda, abrieron la puerta y continuaron avanzando. Se quedó de pie un segundo mirando el espacio abierto frente a él. En cosa de segundos comenzó a escuchar gritos y risas histéricas, y a ver a reos corriendo de un lado a otro.

Se decidió y fue sigilosamente hasta la celda de al lado y vio a Floyd por primera vez.

Era un hombre de cabello negro y piel blanca, con los ojos azules como los de él. Se veía mucho mayor de lo que había imaginado, como de unos cuarenta años, pero era posiblemente por lo demacrado y avejentado que estaba a producto del encierro. Quizás en otra vida hubiera sido un hombre guapo… Por suerte él no tenía dónde ver su propio aspecto. Por suerte.

Le sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Floyd lo estaba abrazando y palmeando la espalda.

\- Contacto físico – le dijo – También tienes que aprovecharlo mientras puedas, te guste o no, Black – luego se separó de él y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa – Es un placer conocerte por fin

\- Un placer – respondió Sirius devolviéndole el saludo. El abrazo había sido raro, incómodo y completamente fuera de lugar especialmente después de siete meses de encierro… Pero también era parte de la supervivencia y de no olvidar lo que significaba ser una persona.

Se quedaron de pie en la celda, Sirius mirándolo como con cara de "y ahora qué". Después de todo, Floyd le había dicho las tragedias que podían llegar a pasar en ese tipo de días… Pero por algo el tipo se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir por diecisiete años allí. Desde el primer momento estuvo completamente seguro de que iba a seguirlo y hacerle caso a sus consejos en vez de improvisar en aquel ambiente.

\- Vamos a salir – pronunció el hombre – Camina con paso decidido y un aspecto duro. Tienes que ser un hijo de puta con todo el mundo

\- Está bien – respondió algo quedo. Estar en una celda era protección. Era la primera vez en meses que sentía miedo…

 _Luego me repetí a mí mismo que no tenía nada que perder y la tensión desapareció de mis hombros. En el mejor de los casos iba a morir y salir de ahí rápido, y me encontraría con mis mejores amigos en el otro mundo…_

Floyd salió de la celda con los puños apretados siendo seguido por Sirius que había decidido tomar nota mental de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era como la selva misma, no había ley ni razón en ese lugar. El pasillo principal estaba atestado de gente, hombres y mujeres, algunos corriendo, otros caminando, otros discutiendo a gritos, otros peleando a puños de pie y en el suelo, otros teniendo sexo voluntario u a la fuerza, otros colgado de las rejillas u haciendo cualquier tipo de cosa.

No quería reconocerlo, pero sintió que se le apretaba el pecho por el impacto de la imagen cruda y fuera de control, y cuando no terminaba de decidir si estaba a punto de partir a esconderse en su celda, un tipo pasó corriendo junto a Floyd y lo pasó a llevar. Floyd se le tiró encima y sentado a horcajadas sobre él le dio de combos en la cara hasta que el tipo quedó inconsciente. Las personas más cercanas a él comenzaron a gritar y a animarlo, ansiosos por ver a alguien morir, pero Floyd se detuvo justo a tiempo y siguió caminando como si nada con los nudillos llenos de sangre.

A eso se refería Floyd con eso de que había que comportarse como el peor de todos. Sirius sintió que no tenía tiempo de salir de un shock para entrar al otro, y moría de miedo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando hacer que no se le notara como tiritaban mis piernas y manos cuando vio a Bellatrix en el fondo, junto a todos los demás mortífagos que estaban encerrados en Azkaban.

Se le metió el demonio en el cuerpo y se le olvidó todo el miedo.

Sirius avanzó a paso decidido por el pasillo pasando a llevar a un montón de hombres y mujeres en sus propios asuntos, siendo seguido por Floyd que lo iba a acompañar listo para pelear en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Los mortífagos estaban reunidos y riendo como si se tratara de cualquier otro día del año, en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la peor cárcel del mundo. La única secuela visible del encierro ellos eran las ojeras oscuras, los ojos saltones, la delgadez, los dientes podridos y por supuesto… La locura. Pero siempre habían estado un poco locos.

Él quería ponerle las manos en el cuello a cualquiera de ellos hasta asfixiarlos por completo, pero sabía que estaba en desventaja numérica y que tenía que planearlo mejor. Tras llegar ahí decidió que lo mejor era calmarse dentro de lo que pudiera.

\- ¡Eh, pero miren quién es! – celebró la mujer cuando lo vio. Se acercó hasta a él dejando a los hermanos Lestrange y a Antonin Dolohov atrás junto a una persona que él desconocía – Veo que tienes un amiguito – dijo con una risita burlesca.

\- Este es Floyd – replicó intentando sonar lo más casual posible. Lo último que haría sería admitir frente a ella, que se veía tan bien, que él lo estaba pasando terriblemente.

El hombre saludó con una rudeza natural que a Sirius le hubiese encantado tener.

 _-_ Y veo que ustedes también tienen un amigo nuevo – dijo señalando a un hombre paliducho a lo lejos - ¿Quién es ese?

\- Barty Crouch Junior

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó completamente desconcertado.

No tenía idea de que el mismísimo hijo de Crouch estuviera ahí encerrado y compartiendo con esos mortífagos, y escuchar el simple nombre de Barty Crouch le hizo sentir nauseas. Ese había sido el hombre que lo había mandado a Azkaban sin siquiera tener un juicio, que lo había encerrado rápidamente antes de que pudiera replicar algo… Sintió que la visión se le nubló de la pura rabia y que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Entonces sintió un codazo de Floyd, calmándolo. _Sinceramente no hubiese durado un segundo sin Floyd._

\- Veo que el encierro ha sido bueno contigo, primito – dijo Bellatrix riendo. Sirius la miró confundido, como recién volviendo a la realidad – Estás guapo todavía. Quizás podrías darte una vuelta por mi celda esta noche

\- Cierra la boca – murmuró con una mueca de asco - ¿Qué hizo Crouch?

\- Nos ayudó con la tortura de los Longbottom – comentó como si nada – Posiblemente nunca lo hubiesen atrapado, pero nuestro escurridizo Karkarov decidió venderlo a él y otros cuantos, ¿sabías? – Sirius negó con la cabeza – Y salió de Azkaban. Si me lo topara de nuevo… Lo que le haría sería tan morboso… Traicionero asqueroso…

\- No se puede confiar en nadie - replicó algo irónico, pero completamente desconcentrado e ido mirando a Crouch. Después de siete meses de que no pasara nada, tantos estímulos externos despertaron demasiados recuerdos y pensamientos dentro de él, y por un segundo se quedó en eso, demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta de que Bellatrix le hacía cariño sugerentemente en un brazo.

Floyd en cambio sí se dio cuenta y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres venir a mirar esta noche? – le preguntó la mujer

\- Quizás me dé una vuelta – replicó Floyd – Aunque no precisamente a mirar

\- Vaya, Sirius, esta vez te has conseguido un amigo mejor que el idiota de Potter, el licántropo y el traidor—

Sirius la cayó abruptamente empujándola contra la pared mientras le ponía la mano en el cuello. El corazón le latió más rápido y la adrenalina comenzó a pedirle a gritos que apretara sus dedos con fuerza a lo largo del pescuezo de la mujer pero esta fue más viva. Comenzó a mover sus caderas intencionalmente contra las del moreno y no en mucho tiempo su parte inferior estaba bombeando más sangre que de costumbre…

Después de todo habían sido siete meses.

\- Mira quién despertó – susurró divertida

Pero la venganza era más grande.

\- No vuelvas a hablar de ellos, puta – dijo tomándola del brazo con fuerza y empujándola lejos. No necesitaba recordarlos justo ese día, cuando tenía que ser duro y no un atado de nervios y emociones. Tenía que proseguir con lo planeado… – Floyd, ¿hay alguien de aquí aparte de estos imbéciles, que realmente se merezca una paliza?

El hombre le recomendó algunos nombres de prisioneros que habían hecho cosas realmente perversas y desagradables en el pasado. La cosa era que Sirius necesitaba hacerse un nombre, y ya que Bellatrix había decidido despertar sus bajos deseos, también necesitaba quitarse la frustración sexual reventándole la cara a alguien… Necesitaba aprender a matar si es que quería seguir adelante con la venganza, pero no estaba preparado todavía.

La celda estuvo abierta por tres días. Sirius creyó que encerrado de por vida la intensidad de las cosas que vería y viviría serían bastante limitadas, pero necesitó de muy poco tiempo para darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. En esos tres días vio y presenció las cosas más bizarras y repulsivas de su vida (hasta el momento), se transformó en una bestia y casi terminó matando a dos personas, preguntándose luego si hacerle caso a Floyd era lo correcto… Incluso terminó acostándose con Bellatrix.

 _Pensé que no podía_ _caer más bajo, pero resulta que siempre se puede un poco más._

 _Fue bastante loco y agradecí que terminara… Después con los años se me hizo cada vez más común y entretenido, pero no en ese momento. Los que eran mortífagos y llevaban ahí un tiempo creían que yo realmente era el lugarteniente de Voldemort, después de todo siempre hubo mucho secretismo entre quienes trabajaban para él y podía ser posible que no estuvieran al tanto de algo así…_

 _Los que sabían que no lo era, como los Lestrange, Dolohov, Crouch y Bellatrix, estaban en una encrucijada: Les molestaba que me dieran ese título, pero no les molestaba tanto como a mí así que en el fondo les divertía ver situación… Y sabían que decir la verdad podría terminar ayudándome. O quizás no. Era mejor abstenerse…_

 _Unos días después sobreviví al ataque más duro que había tenido de dementores (A esa fecha). El motivo por el que fueron hasta mi celda fue una estupidez… Y me costó mucho tiempo recuperarme de eso…_

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Floyd desde la celda de al lado – Llevas días sin hablar después de lo de los dementores…

\- Está todo bien – respondió él, hablando en voz alta por primera vez.

Solamente estaba increíblemente debilitado y más flaco que nunca.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando para que fueran todos para allá así?

\- Música – respondió tranquilo. Sirius creía que si no comenzaba a repasar sus canciones favoritas de inicio a fin, iba a terminar por olvidarlas por completo.

Además era un excelente ejercicio para una mente prisionera como la de él. Pensar en una canción e intentar reproducirla de principio a fin sin que otros pensamientos interrumpieran… Era más difícil de lo que parecía poder concentrarse lo suficiente como para escuchar una canción completa en su cabeza. Lo hacía sentir más libre y recordar un poco de su antigua vida. Le encantaba escuchar música…

\- A veces pienso que le has tomado el ritmo… Luego me doy cuenta de que no has aprendido nada – murmuró el hombre - ¿Al menos era una buena canción?

\- Killer Queen – contestó, tosiendo un poco.

Nadie dijo nada los siguientes minutos. Floyd no tenía pensado regresar a la conversación, asustado de hecho, de haber olvidado cuáles eran sus canciones favoritas e intentar recordarlas después del comentario de su casi compañero de celda. Las memorias vívidas de Sirius lo hacían volver atrás a partes de su vida que él ya había olvidado en su soledad infinita…

\- Soy un animago ilegal – confesó de pronto el moreno

\- ¿Qué?

\- Soy un animago ilegal – repitió – Un perro… Un perro negro y grande. Lo soy desde que tengo quince años—

\- ¡¿Y me lo dices ahora?! – gritó al otro lado, exasperado - ¡Tienes la ventaja más grande que podría tener un prisionero en Azkaban en la historia y te olvidas de mencionarme ese detalle!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que eso nos ayudará a salir? – preguntó poco convencido

\- No sé si ayudará a alguien a salir de aquí, mucho menos a mí, pero dudo que los dementores te puedan hacer algo si estás transformado en un perro… ¡Pasarás desapercibido, hombre! – grito con energía y emoción. Floyd estaba genuinamente feliz por él - ¡¿Cómo no lo mencionaste antes?!

\- Era un secreto – respondió Sirius.

El más grande que tenía con sus amigos. El no que no le habían dicho nunca a nadie bajo a ninguna circunstancia, incluyendo siete meses en Azkaban… Quizás Floyd no iba a entender nunca aquello, pero para él era una razón suficiente. Y con amargura decidió que ya no valía la pena seguir llevándose ese secreto a la tumba… Ya no valía la pena serle leal a nadie.

Ahora odiaba la lealtad más que cualquier cosa.

\- A diferencia mía vas a poder llevar a cabo tu venganza… - dijo el hombre después de un rato, sin cuestionarlo – Quizás no ahora, pero cuando estés suficientemente raquítico, vas a poder colarte entre esos barrotes y matar a esos mortífagos que anotaste en la pared de tu celda

\- No

Se le había pasado por la cabeza una que otra vez que quizás iba a caber entre los barrotes como perro, pero le daba demasiado miedo que alguien lo viera así que había descartado la idea…

\- ¡¿NO?!

\- No los mataré a ellos primero – respondió con tranquilidad.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a los fríos barrotes calculando la distancia que había entre cada uno de ellos. Conocía sus dimensiones como animal tanto como conocía sus dimensiones como hombre… Sabía que no era el momento todavía y no se iba a arriesgar a transformarse e intentar pasar hasta que supiera que podía lograrlo… De cualquier forma estaba completamente seguro de que iba a seguir adelgazando más y más…

\- ¿Entonces qué? – preguntó el otro preocupado – ¿Te estás volviendo loco, Sirius?

\- El primero será otro – dijo mientras tomaba una piedra en el suelo y la miraba bien – Le mandaré un mensaje a Barty Crouch… Para que nunca más olvide que no debería encarcelar a alguien sin derecho a un juicio previo


	4. Barty Crouch

Pasaron varios meses más. La máxima entretención que tuvo Sirius fue la de golpear las piedras sueltas que habían en el suelo entre ellas para darles forma. Cuando estaba muy aburrido, cualquier forma e incluso hizo una snitch dorada (Su mayor orgullo). Cuando recordaba que tenía un propósito, les daba forma de flecha y con una punta muy, muy punzante y filosa. Necesitaba un arma y era lo máximo que podía conseguir además de sus propias manos.

Necesitaba un ejercicio que lo ayudara a matar tiempo. Floyd y él ya se habrían contado sus vidas unas tres veces para ese entonces. Sirius probó hablarle sobre música muggle, motocicletas, libros y demases. Su casi compañero de celda no compartía bien sus intereses… Le habló de otras cosas como que debía ejercitarse dentro de Azkaban y armar una rutina de flexiones.

Su salud y alimentación estaban en el suelo y era un milagro que no se desmayara de hambre una vez el día. A veces las celdas estaban ligeramente mejor iluminadas, probablemente porque afuera había más sol de lo normal, y ya eso era una presión enorme para sus ojos foto fóbicos. Aunque hubiese querido ejercitarse, se hubiera fatigado antes de lograr algo… Al menos ese primer año, cuando todavía era nuevo y se encontraba desadaptado.

Entonces, cuando se cumplió un año, pasó algo terrible que trajo buenas consecuencias.

Él no tenía idea de que se había cumplido un año, porque no tenía nociones de tiempo. No podía decidirse si había pasado muy rápido o demasiado lento, pero le sorprendió cuando abrieron su celda aquel día y le dijeron que ya había pasado un año. Y estaban ahí para darle una paliza: La paliza de aniversario que desde ese momento le darían cada año.

Sirius nunca había estado tan destrozado en su vida y cuando pensaba que ya no podía empeorar, llegaba a un nuevo nivel de deterioro que incluso lo impresionaba. Se podía vivir en aquel estado raquítico en que se encontraba… La paliza de los aurores había sido increíblemente efectiva para dejarlo quieto por un par de semanas por una costilla rota. Y ganas de comer algo, ni hablar. Así que adelgazó, adelgazó y adelgazó.

 _Como si los aurores hubiesen querido que yo cupiera entre esos barrotes._

 _Me transformé en perro por primera vez en más de un año, y lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo. Mis rodillas se sentían frágiles en vez de fornidas como antes… Mis almohadillas en los pies estaban completamente resecas en vez de duras y esponjosas… Mi nariz también estaba seca, y el olfato ya no era tan infalible (aunque seguía siendo más agudo que como humano). De seguro mi aspecto era horrible, pero mis dientes picados aún servían para agarrar bien la piedra, y pasé por esos barrotes como si nada._

 _Por suerte dudo que alguien se haya percatado de que un perro negro estaba caminando por el pasillo… Estaba oscuro, era de madrugada y supongo que ver un perro negro era una alucinación como cualquiera otra para los reos…_

 _Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte y rápido que lo sentía hasta en mi cabeza, zumbando. Tuve la primera visión de Barty, mi víctima… Dormía, casi plácidamente, sobre el catre destartalado. Fui hasta un rincón y lo miré por al menos treinta minutos antes de decidirme a volver a ser yo, Sirius Black. En esos treinta minutos pensé en volver a mi celda y abortar el plan y me auto convencí de quedarme constantemente. Y pensaba en despertar a Barty, pero no lograba hacer que palabras salieran de mi boca ni movimientos de mi cuerpo…_

\- Hey – dijo de pronto. La oscuridad no permitía ver que tiritaba de pies a cabeza, con el rostro más turbado que de costumbre.

Barty abrió los ojos y se giró.

 _Lo tomé por sorpresa y lo asusté como quería, incluso más de la cuenta. Supongo que estaba ya tan delgado y esquelético que mi aspecto no era demasiado amigable, mucho menos escondido en la oscuridad de un rincón… Él ya estaba medio loco, incluso antes de entrar a Azkaban (pero yo no sabía eso en ese momento) y dentro de la cárcel se había puesto mucho peor…_

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – gritó entre balbuceos

\- Te recomendaría que bajaras un poco la voz o vas a conseguir que vengan los dementores – dijo Sirius con toda calma.

El mortífago se debatía entre gritar pidiendo ayuda y entre la curiosidad de saber cómo Sirius había salido de su celda, así que pese a todo el miedo y el nerviosismo, se sentó sobre su colchón y lo miró. Su cara estaba huesuda, pálida amarillenta y sudada… Sus ojos saltones estaban fijos en él y tenía ese ridículo y desquiciante tic con su lengua que terminaba de darle un aspecto perfecto de psicópata.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – susurró, pero con tanta ferocidad que de estar despierto el prisionero de al frente, lo hubiese escuchado.

\- No soy un mago ordinario – respondió aún en su rincón

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! – gritó, temblando en su lugar y enterrando sus uñas en el camastro metálico de la cama

\- _Shhh_ – lo calló Sirius acercándose a él – Vamos a conversar, Barty Crouch

\- No tengo nada que conversar contigo

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no podemos tener una discusión amigable entre mortífagos? – dijo con una sonrisa amarga e irónica.

\- ¡Tú nunca fuiste un mortífago! – dijo como si escupiera veneno - ¿Cómo te atreves…?

\- Que bueno que alguien lo reconozca – continuó el moreno – Dime, Barty… ¿Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores? ¿Torturaste a Alice y a Frank junto a los Lestrange?

De la cara del hombre desapareció todo nerviosismo, miedo y enojo con rapidez y una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su boca. Su lengua pasó rápidamente por sobre sus labios como saboreando el recuerdo y posiblemente eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Barty podía sentir el olor de la sangre de los Longbottom llegando a su nariz de nuevo… Podía escuchar los gritos de nuevo. Y ese recuerdo lo alimentó lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie, de pronto confiado y arrogante, con un brillo amenazador de locura en sus ojos. 

_Aún no me sentía preparado para convertirme en un asesino ni sentía el deseo de matarlo, pero ya había decidido a que lo haría y no habrían excusas de por medio. Era el primer paso de la venganza que había pensado por varios meses así que no podía achicarme en el último momento. Supuse que lo mejor era lograr escuchar todo salir de su boca… Escucharlo y dejar que la ira nublara mi cerebro, mis pensamientos, mi lógica y mi debilidad._

 _Sólo necesitaba una razón y quería que él me la diera._

\- Quiero que me cuentes lo que les hiciste - dijo Sirius

\- Te lo diré si me dices cómo llegaste aquí – lo provocó Barty acercándose a él para quedar cara a cara

\- Así como llegué puedo irme en cualquier momento – le dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros – Pero yo creo que tú realmente quieres decírmelo… Especialmente recordarlo…

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo de cualquier forma?

\- Lo que realmente les hicieron no puede ser peor que lo que mi mente imagina… - mintió

\- Oh, yo creo que sí – dijo con una sonrisa relativamente lasciva, como si el recuerdo de la tortura lo excitara – No sabría ni por dónde partir… Fueron horas. Y cómo podrás hacerte una idea, los Lestrange no se andan con rodeos… Bellatrix tampoco…

"Atraparon al auror primero… Tan estúpido, tan inocente, caminando sin ninguna protección por la calle sólo porque nuestro Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido… Debió saberlo, debió saber que iríamos tras de él para buscar información… Así que lo amarramos sobre una mesa de madera podrida en una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de Londres… La gente andaba realmente estúpida, quizás tú también pudiste notarlo antes de venir aquí. Celebrando por las calles, sintiéndose felices sin esperarse que justo en la cuadra de al lado…

Detuvo su relato para pasar su lengua por sus labios nuevamente, como saboreando el momento que estaba replicando. Sirius escuchó todo con la cara seria, intentando no denotar ninguna emoción.

\- Una persona como tú nunca va a entender el arte de la tortura – dijo con un gesto provocativo – El detalle, la técnica… Incluso en un cruciatus puede haber mucha experimentación, mucho cambio. Torturamos a Frank con cruciatus primero, sí… Pero mortífagos como nosotros tan dentro de las artes oscuras aprovechamos ese momento para probar otras maldiciones y pociones oscuras y antiguas…

"Nos dimos cuenta de que nada servía y eso sólo hizo que nuestros intentos crecieran y fueran más viles… Bellatrix hizo uso de su cuchillo de tres puntas como una verdadera virtuosa cortando justo donde más duele pero sin pasar a llevar nada vital, para alargar más y más el sufrimiento… ¿Quién iba a pensar que meter la punta del cuchillo entre cada uno de sus dedos y uñas iba a hacerlo gritar tanto?

Barty de verdad esperaba una respuesta, mientras lo miraba entretenido. Sirius le respondió con un silencio gélido y lleno de odio, utilizando toda la disposición y su mayor fuerza de voluntad para aguantar cualquier acto o comentario, y sobre todo para aguantarse las náuseas que tenía y los espasmos de rabia que recorrían todo su cuerpo, que ya de nervios o ansias no le quedaba nada…

\- Lo herimos, lo hicimos sentir… ahogado, quemado, electrocutado… Nada bastó – dijo lamentándose, negando con la cabeza – Volvimos al cruciatus y nos mantuvimos en eso hasta el día siguiente, pero dejó de decir cosas coherentes y nos dimos cuenta de que lo rompimos para siempre…

Rio burlescamente y volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios. Sirius ya se sentía asqueado y no quería escuchar más…

\- Dumbledore habrá hecho un buen trabajo con ustedes… Los que prefieren volverse locos o venir aquí a Azkaban antes de decir algo… - continuó reflexionando para sí – Que estúpidos son, dedicando su lealtad y su silencio a personas comunes y corrientes que nada pueden darles a cambio por esos sacrificios…

"Luego atrapamos a su esposa… Tan bonita y pequeña. Es impresionante y a la vez fascinante lo que un hombre puede hacerle a otro hombre… Pero mucho más lo que un hombre puede hacerle a una mujer. Supongo que las torturas y vejaciones toman otro sentido cuando se trata de una mujer—

\- ¿Tú la torturaste? – interrumpió Sirius

\- Todos lo hicimos... Por turnos – respondió saboreando el momento, sacando su lengua una vez más – Y su esposo veía, sin poder hacer nada… ¿Sabes? Creo que quizás eso fue lo que más lo volvió loco, la impotencia… Ella en cambio, a pesar de ser mujer, resistió mucho más antes de quebrarse… Ah, sí – murmuró extasiado – Tuvimos que probar de todo con ella, todo lo que te puedas imaginar para que nos diera algo de información… Física y psicológicamente… Y cuando también enloqueció… Sólo hizo que la frustración de todos aumentara más y nos desquitáramos con ellos por ser unos inservibles, ¡Inútiles además de traidores de la sangre!

"Entonces a Bellatrix se le ocurrió que debíamos ir por su hijo… Quizás torturarlo o matarlo a él los haría volver a sus cabales y hablar—

\- ¿A un bebe? – preguntó asqueado - ¡¿Torturar y matar a un bebe?!

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay? – lo interpeló sonriendo burlonamente – Los gritos son aún más—

Sirius lo calló colocando sus dedos en su cuello y Barty intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no logró ser más efectivo que su contrincante. El moreno lo empujó a la cama y supo que no había vuelta atrás, porque además de que debía hacerlo, _quería_ hacerlo. Comenzó a estrangularlo con fuerza y ganas sintiendo cada vez con más claridad los músculos tensados del hombre y sus huesos mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, cada vez más abiertos y cristalinos. Se estaba ahogando efectivamente, moviendo el cuerpo para intentar sacárselo de encima, tironeando sus brazos y rasguñando su cara sin mayores resultados.

La adrenalina explotó en su cuerpo como si se la hubiese inyectado a la vena, y a la vez se le hizo tan natural la situación una vez que estaba ocurriendo que si el corazón le palpitaba tanto era por algo involuntario… Él estaba curiosamente tranquilo, pensé a estar utilizando toda su fuerza física en estrangular a un hombre. Era algo extraño e imposible de explicar, pero se le estaba haciendo fácil y quizás hasta innato en él… Estaba ocurriendo como algo instintivo, como comer, como dormir… Como si hubiese nacido para matar.

No sentía ni una pizca de lástima. Sólo sentía asco… Y control. Mucho control.

Escuchó como el hombre bajo él comenzaba a soltar sonidos ligeramente grotescos y secos por falta de aire y el forcejeo, su cara estaba roja y su cuerpo ya no se movía con el fin de sacárselo de encima sino como espasmos involuntarios de su cuerpo ante la situación. Intentó gritar, aunque no tenía demasiado control sobre los propios sonidos que emitía… Y de cualquier forma Sirius lo cayó apretando más y más fuerte.

Las extremidades sufrieron sus últimas convulsiones mientras sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se fijaban en el techo y éstas caían hacia los lados siendo atraídas por la gravedad.

Estaba muerto, por fin.

Sirius miró la escena por un segundo sin saber que sentir. Una vez que las emociones y la comenzaban a bajar y la imagen se grababa más en su cabeza… Que dimensionaba que estaba hecho de verdad, empezaban a llegar los pensamientos cuerdos. Los pensamientos contradictorios de una persona que acababa de pasar de ser un animal a un ente más racional… Todo seguía tan oscuro como siempre, pero sus ojos se habían adaptado tan bien a la oscuridad que podía ver la cara de Barty a la perfección, hasta con sus más mínimas arrugas y marcas en la cara.

Era una imagen que nunca iba a olvidar.

Tomó un largo respiro y sintió una presión fuerte en su pecho. Quería llorar por haber asesinado, pero a la vez quería soltar una enorme carcajada. Sin duda había algo delicioso en el acto de quitarle la vida a otra persona, en especial con una idea de venganza de por medio… Y sabiendo que Barty se lo merecía…. Luego, sentía algo de miedo por tener esa clase de pensamientos… De que le hubiese gustado matar y de la sensación de poder y control que eso le había dado, aún en un lugar como Azkaban.

Avanzó hasta el cuerpo frío e indiferente y vio su cara, algo azulada e inexpresiva, pero no sintió remordimiento alguno. Cerró los ojos del cuerpo inerte, inyectados de sangre, y jugó con la piedra en sus manos. Luego tiró de sus ropas para cubrirle el cuello. Ya se notaba que le aparecerían las marcas y cardenales de sus dedos alrededor del cuello… Y no quería que se dieran cuenta de ello al menos hasta que fuera inevitable.

 _Yo ya no era el mismo._ _En una hora, el nuevo Sirius había enterrado al viejo Sirius._ _Matar a Crouch junior fue el primer paso para dejarme atrás a mí mismo y transformarme en alguien que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Eso era lo que quería y no había dejado de quererlo. No me arrepiento, sinceramente… Ni sacaba mucho con arrepentirme, porque ya estaba hecho. Barty Crouch estaba muerto._

Un par de horas después lloré, y lloré mucho. Floyd supo decir las palabras precisas para consolarme. Al día siguiente se sentía más bien irreal, como si hubiera sido un sueño o algo que hizo otra persona y no yo. Las imágenes seguían claras en mi mente, como si viera una película, pero parecían ajenas a mí… Y no me quedó más que esperar y ver cuándo se darían cuenta los dementores de que había un muertito entre los demás prisioneros.

 **&. &.&**

Barty Crouch padre pasó caminando frente a la celda de Sirius siendo escoltado por dos aurores. Rápidamente reconoció que uno de ellos era Kingsley, antiguo compañero de la Orden del Fénix, y sintió un dejo de alegría y nostalgia que no duró más de un segundo… Se dio cuenta de que el hombre de piel negra le dio una mirada de reojo, no a propósito, y que posiblemente ni siquiera lo reconoció. También se dio cuenta de que Crouch seguía con el mismo aspecto intolerante y represor que tenía cuando lo encarceló a él, aun llevando ese bigote tieso y recto, y el ridículo sombrero de hongo sobre su cabeza…

Indudablemente iban camino a la celda de su hijo, a quien Sirius había matado dos días antes. Según había podido notar de los acontecimientos y lo poco y nada que podía ver entre los barrotes, los dementores tardaron un poco en descubrir que había muerto pero desconocía si ya se habían dado cuenta de que había sido un asesinato y no una muerte natural.

Barty había ido a reconocer el cuerpo solo, su mujer no hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo. Aunque no quería ni podía demostrarlo, enviar a su propio hijo a Azkaban lo había destruido, y saberlo muerto le producía una extraña mezcla de tristeza, arrepentimiento y también relajo. Relajo y falta de culpabilidad ante saber que ya no existía y ya no sufría encerrado allí por culpa de él…

Cuando entró a la celda le fue difícil mostrarse entero. El cuerpo ya presentaba las primeras muestras de que el tiempo estaba pasando y la descomposición comenzaba… Se llevó una manga a la nariz tapando sus orificios pasa no oler el olor asqueroso que se imponía en la celda, que de por sí ya era suficiente por la falta de aseo, pero ahora se mezclaba con la putrefacción del cuerpo muerto…

\- Hay que ver si está todo en orden – murmuró Kingsley haciéndole un gesto al otro auror, quien fue inmediatamente a examinar el cuerpo – Es sólo un procedimiento de rutina, usted lo entenderá señor Crouch

El hombre asintió tranquilo, aunque en sus ojos se notaba que estaba horrorizado.

Y más horrorizado estuvo cuando el segundo auror se hizo para atrás en un impulso brusco, tras remover las ropas delgadas, gastadas y sucias de reo, viendo primero su cuello estrangulado y luego descubriendo su pecho y abdomen delgado con un escrito hecho a través de cortes…

 _ENCERRASTE A HOMBRES INOCENTES AQUÍ_

 _BARTY CROUCH, QUIERO JUSTICIA_

A pesar de los trazos rústicos y rápidos hechos con un objeto corto punzante no muy pulcro, la sangre ya se había secado formando una costra enorme que permitía que el mensaje se viera con mayor claridad. La cara de Crouch se deformó radicalmente en una mueca de pavor y angustia, y comenzó a gritar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, tiritonas, y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras los otros dos aurores se miraban con desconcierto.

\- Un asesino – murmuró Kingsley - ¡Tenemos un asesino suelto dentro de Azkaban!

Sirius los vio pasar de nuevo frente a su celda, pero esta vez corrían en pánico en vez de caminar tranquilamente, al igual que todos los demás aurores que llegaron por el resto del día y de la semana para dar con alguna pista sin lograrlo. Era un escándalo, por supuesto, el más grande en la historia de Azkaban.

En algún momento hicieron que todos los reos de todas las secciones de la cárcel se formaran en el pasillo, uno frente a otro, y tuvieron que desplegar a la mayor cantidad de aurores y dementores que se había visto para mantenerlos a ralla y que no se levantara un motín. Pero estaba todo en orden… No faltaba ningún prisionero… Ninguno tenía un arma o algo sospechoso dentro de su celda…

Sentado en el suelo contra la pared mirando todo el espectáculo no pudo evitar poner una provocadora sonrisa de medio lado. Todavía no obtenía su venganza, pero había puesto a todos los aurores de cabeza y ridiculizado al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y al Ministerio.

 _Barty Crouch renunció días después y nunca más volvió a mostrar su cara por la comunidad mágica._


	5. Lealtad

¡Gracias a todos los que leen! Y tengo que decir que en este capítulo, además de utilizar a los personajes de JK Rowling, hago referencia a "El hombre que calculaba" de Malba Tahan.

 _No me volveré loco en este lugar._

Así era como Sirius intentaba darse ánimos de seguir cuerdo cada mañana al abrir los ojos. Tenía que mantener cada momento de su día ocupado en algo porque sentía que estaba perdiendo la chaveta de a poco. Sólo eran sensaciones inexplicables… Pero a veces era como si estuviera parado junto a un abismo, muy cerca de caer. Sabía que su mente estaba muy cerca de caer.

\- Floyd – llamó. No hubo respuesta - ¡Floyd!

Gritó impacientemente mientras golpeaba la pared fría de la pared con ambas manos, destrozándose las palmas. Eso era lo otro, estaba furioso constantemente. La muerte de Barty no lo había calmado… Lo único que había ocurrido era que ahora estuviera más descontrolado. Añorando matar y a la vez, sintiendo asco por lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Floyd! – gritó, esta vez golpeándose a sí mismo. Dándose manotazos en la cara - ¡Háblame maldita sea!

\- Hay tres hermanos – dijo de pronto al otro lado de la pared – Que a la muerte de un padre reciben una herencia de 35 camellos

\- ¿Qué mierda? – preguntó incrédulo

\- ¡Calla y escucha! – gritó – La mitad de ellos serían para el mayor. La tercera parte para el hermano de al medio, y una novena parte para el más pequeño. Ni la mitad de 35, ni la tercera parte ni la novena arrojan números exactos. ¿Cómo se puede hacer la partición?

\- ¿Qué? – repitió de nuevo, sin dar crédito a sus oídos

\- ¡Resuélvelo ahora, maldito loco! – gritó la voz al otro lado.

La mente de Sirius dejó de lado su ira y se puso a trabajar pensando en una solución sólo para no quedar como un idiota en frente de Floyd… Aunque a primeras no encontraba una. No había una forma igual de partir un camello… Salvo literalmente cortarlo en pedazos. Pero estaba seguro de que eso _no_ era lo que tenía que responder…

\- ¿Puedo agregar otro camello?

\- ¿De a dónde?

\- No lo sé, quizás mío

\- ¿Le regalarás un camello tuyo a un grupo de desconocidos sólo para que puedan repartir bien tu herencia?

\- No se lo estaría regalando – replicó mientras pensaba en la respuesta – Tendría 36 entonces… La mitad serían 18, la tercera parte 12, y un noveno serían 4. Hacen un total de 34… Ahora sobran camellos… ¡Me quedo con dos camellos!

Pensó todo de inicio a fin hasta imaginándose el desierto y los camellos, viendo imágenes en su cabeza. Las imágenes que eran necesarias para sobrevivir día a día en esa maldita habitación oscura y represiva. Lo había resuelto. Sentía su respiración menos agitada… Había dado resultado. Mantener su mente ocupada en el ejercicio le había calmado y devuelto a la realidad.

\- Mucho mejor, ¿eh? – preguntó – Tienes que tranquilizarte, hombre. No me gustaría perder a la única compañía que tengo

\- Vaya, que sentimental – dijo molesto. Estaba cuerdo de nuevo, pero seguía molesto – Seguro que a ti nunca te ha ocurrido…

\- Pues, me ocurría antes – respondió con sinceridad – Los ejercicios matemáticos son una buena forma de mantener ocupada la cabeza… Entrenarla para resolver problemas y—

\- ¡Este lugar es una mierda!

\- No me digas

\- ¡Deja tu puto sarcasmo! – dijo dándole un nuevo puñetazo a la pared – Estoy enojado… Estoy furioso

\- Grita – respondió como dándole una solución obvia

\- No me digas qué hacer… - respondió irritado, pero se escuchaba y sabía lo idiota que sonaba. Odioso, infantil… No tenía sentido – Oh, demonios

Llegó el llanto de nuevo. No aparecía en mucho tiempo… Y ahí estaba otra vez, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y haciéndolo retroceder todo lo que había avanzado. Deconstruyendo toda su fortaleza de venganzas y asesinatos… Estaba avergonzado de haberse perdido tanto. De que aparentemente no quedara nada del antiguo Sirius que luchó valientemente en la Orden del Fénix… Ya no valía la pena fingir que no. Azkaban lo había convertido en otro en sólo un año, y todavía le quedaba una vida entera.

\- ¿Qué pensaría James de mi ahora? – se lamentó

\- Es una suerte que esté muerto, ¿no? – dijo Floyd provocándolo – Para no verte llorar como un marica

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡No seas pendejo, Sirius! – replicó - ¿Acaso crees que te está juzgando ahora? Claro que no, si es que te estuviera observando ahora… Estoy seguro de que te diría que hagas lo necesario para sacar toda la mierda que tienes dentro, aunque eso signifique asesinar a medio mundo aquí dentro

\- No hables de él como si lo conocieras – se quejó, de nuevo como un niño – James no era así. No hubiese matado a una mosca aunque lo mereciera…

\- Y ya sabes cómo le fue

\- ¡Cállate! – volvió a gritar, esta vez dándole una patada al suelo - ¿Qué quieres, trastornarme?

\- Siento que todavía no asumes lo que ocurrió y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo – respondió Floyd honestamente – Tienes que desprenderte de James Potter porque te carcome por dentro

\- Nunca

\- Pensé que ya no querías ser un idiota, Black. Pensé que dijiste que ya no querías ser leal, que no te había traído nada bueno. Y aquí estás, sintiéndote culpable todavía por algo que no pudiste evitar… Sintiéndote culpable por el pasado, sintiéndote culpable por tu presente y quizás hasta por tu futuro. Porque sabes que vas a matar… Pero, ¿sabes qué? Como un asesino, te puedo decir que si no tienes los cojones, mejor no lo hagas, maldito cobarde

\- Demonios, sólo quiero que calles tu puta boca – se quejó de nuevo

\- Y yo que quería hacerte un regalo… A largo plazo, claro

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- He estado pensándolo bien, muchacho… está claro que todavía eres una cría, así que no puedo dejarte solo aun – dijo Floyd. Sirius rodó los ojos – Pero eventualmente tú tienes que escapar de aquí

\- Sólo dime cómo – dijo riendo con sarcasmo

\- Eres un animago… ¿Qué todavía no te das cuenta de lo que tienes en tus manos?

\- ¡Estamos en medio del océano!

\- ¡Estamos en medio del océano! – lo imitó burlescamente - ¿Y eso qué? ¿No crees que vale la pena al menos intentarlo? Cielos, morir ahogado suena mil veces mejor que morir aquí, como un desquiciado

Sirius apoyó su cabeza en la pared y sonrió. Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

\- Entonces… - continuó – Hay algo que nunca te he contado

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo algo que te sería muy útil si quisieras realmente realizar esa venganza y huir de aquí

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con curiosidad

\- Un pedazo de varita

\- ¡No te creo nada! – dijo después de guardar unos segundos de silencio

\- Bueno, ese es tú problema

\- ¿Me vas a decir que has tenido un pedazo de varita todo este tiempo y no has salido de aquí?

\- Bueno, comprenderás… A diferencia tuya no soy un animago para salir de la celda cada vez que se me da la gana – explicó Floyd. Sirius no le creía nada, y lo sentía mucho porque eso podía significar el cese de la confianza que sentía hacia él… - Pero yendo más lejos, está rota y no sirve

\- Oh. ¿Me quieres regalar un pedazo de varita que no sirve?

\- Sirius, déjame explicarte algo. Tú puedes salir por ahí y entrar a otras celdas y encontrar una forma de arreglarla – explicó. Sirius rio entretenido e incrédulo – No te rías tanto o van a venir los dementores, pedazo de idiota. Escúchame, que hablo enserio. Saqué una piedra del suelo para guardar el pedazo de varita… No la he vuelto a remover

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese pedazo de varita en primer lugar? – preguntó

\- Intenté quitársela a un auror hace muchos años atrás… En el forcejeo se rompió y dejó los pedazos esparcidos en el suelo. Supongo que pensó que jamás la podría hacer funcionar

\- Yo creo que pensó bien – comentó Sirius en tono sarcástico

\- ¡¿Quieres arreglarla y matar a todos esos idiotas, o no?!

\- Por supuesto que sí – replicó Sirius

Entonces fue Floyd quien comenzó a reír con una carcajada, dejando a Sirius confundido. Lamentablemente la carcajada honesta de su casi compañero de celda sólo provocó que llegaran cuatro dementores a darles su merecido por experimentar algo tan hermoso como la risa en un lugar tan horrible como Azkaban. Aspiraron y aspiraron hasta que ya no pudieron más… Sirius gateó hasta esconderse debajo de su litera destartalada, a duras penas, utilizando sus últimas energías antes de desmayarse.

Vio a duras penas que sus dementores se iban, pero dos se quedaban un rato más frente a la celda de Floyd que se quejaba hasta que ya no emitía más ruidos. Posiblemente se había desmayado… Y en esos momentos los otros dos dementores se alejaban. Se quedó allí, tiritando bajo la litera, hasta que se sintió seguro de nuevo para salir y fue a sentarse una vez más apoyado contra la pared, junto al conducto de aire. Llamó a Floyd un par de veces sin tener resultados… Su corazón incluso se aceleró ante la expectativa de que los dementores lo hubiesen matado.

Durmió un poco, como siempre, y despertó en medio de la noche cuando ya era de madrugada. Llamó a Floyd una vez más asumiendo que si no había respuesta… Iba a transformarse de nuevo en perro para ir a darse una vuelta por la celda de al lado.

\- Ya deja de gritar mi nombre – respondió de pronto – Estoy vivo

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que mierda fue esa risa de loco?

\- No tengo un pedazo de varita. Todo lo que dije era mentira… Para demostrarte que, aunque te gane la culpa a veces, en el fondo quieres vengarte de esos idiotas

Sirius estaba enojado, pero esta vez era un enojo justificado y no uno que proviniera de su locura. ¿Cómo Floyd se había inventado todo eso sólo para demostrarle algo tan estúpido? Parecía que estuviera obsesionado con verlo cometer todos esos asesinatos… En el fondo, de vivir su propia venganza a través de él.

\- No le tomas el peso a lo que significa… Significa que por fin te podrás desligar de tu pasado, de tus amigos, de James Potter y la culpa que tienes

\- Escúchame bien – dijo con toda calma – Puede que algún día lo acepte y mate a todo el mundo. Pero nunca voy a desligarme de James. _Nunca._ Ni de Remus… Sus recuerdos son lo único que me mantienen siendo humano todavía… Y prefiero volverme loco antes que olvidarlos

\- Bien. Eres un pendejo leal – contestó – Y está claro que eso nunca va a cambiar

\- ¡Exacto! – gritó enojado. Pesé a lo que él mismo había dicho en un inicio, nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo.

\- ¿Me serías leal a mí también?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundido

\- ¿Serías tan leal a mí como lo eres con el resto de tus amigos?

\- Sí… - replicó después de pensarlo un poco, más que nada por el raro giro de la conversación y no porque lo dudara – Eres mi amigo también, Floyd. Mi único amigo ahora

\- Entonces tengo que pedirte un favor

\- Me has ayudado desde el inicio… Sólo dime qué puedo hacer por ti

\- Yo ya estoy viejo y rendido. No tengo mucho más por hacer en mi vida… Pienso que mi última contribución ha sido ayudarte a ti, un hombre inocente—

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó a la defensiva

\- Sólo tú puedes salir de aquí, Sirius. No podemos salir los dos… Eso siempre lo he tenido claro

Sirius guardó silencio intentando entender a dónde iban los desvaríos del hombre, suponiendo que el ataque los dementores le había rematado un poco la cabeza y le había dejado loco momentáneamente. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor… Floyd había comenzado a actuar raro antes de eso. Justo antes de ponerse a reír como un loco.

\- Antes de salir de aquí… Asegúrate de matarme

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido

\- No me dejes aquí enloqueciendo

\- ¡Pero podríamos intentar escapar los dos!

\- No, Sirius. Además, yo no lo merezco. Soy un asesino y estoy cumpliendo mi condena. Si quieres hacer trampa y salvarme de alguna manera, haz que todo termine más rápido. ¿Tengo tu palabra?

\- ¿Quieres que yo siga cargando el resto de mi vida con este tipo de cosas, no? – preguntó irritado

\- ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

 _Pensé en decirle que no, más bien gritárselo. Pero lo mínimo que podía hacer por su petición era al menos considerarlo y ponerme en su lugar… Y descubrí exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que tenía que matarlo. Sabía que al hacerlo me condenaría para siempre y tendría que vivir con ello._

\- ¡Sirius! – llamó con más ímpetu - ¿Tengo tu palabra?

 _Sabía que la vida que me había tocado nunca sería fácil ni justa, y ya no tenía ganas de seguir quejándome al respecto..._

\- Sí, maldita sea

\- Gracias


	6. Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo 6: Una visita inesperada**

 _Meses después llegó la noche y me encontraba sentado en el suelo frío, apoyado contra la pared sonriendo y pensando. Es complicado de explicar con palabras como a veces me podía sentir tan fríamente cuerdo y otras veces tan enfermizamente loco. Y vivía en un estado de ansiedad y angustia permanente. Cuando comenzaba a caer por ese espiral decadente de pensamientos terribles gracias a los dementores, afloraba mi locura._

 _Me di cuenta de que por peligroso que pareciera, transitar por esos caminos era lo más fácil y lo que más mantenía alejado a los dementores. Entendí a la perfección que Floyd se refería a eso cuando me decía que planeara y saboreara mi venganza. Pero era como jugar con fuego…_

\- Oye, Floyd – dije sin sacar mis ojos del punto fijo en el que estaban

\- Dime, Black

\- ¿Cómo es que nadie ha escapado de aquí?

\- Tienes razón, Black, ahora que lo pienso suena como la mierda más fácil del mundo – dijo sarcásticamente

\- Me refiero a hacer un motín… Cuando abren las puertas

\- Ya viste lo que pasó ese día, ¿o no lo recuerdas? Esta gente está loca… No hay manera de que logres reunir a cinco personas cuerdas, incluyéndonos a nosotros, para que te ayuden a levantar un motín. Hay más probabilidades de que los demás se unan para matarte e intentar comerte o algo así…

\- Me he preguntado qué haría si saliera de aquí algún día. No hay nada

\- ¿Ir por Peter? ¿Buscar a Remus?

\- Claro que iría por Peter – contestó entornando los ojos – Sería difícil encontrarlo… Pero no descansaría hasta matar al hijo de puta

\- ¿Nunca has pensado dónde podría estar?

\- Las posibilidades son infinitas… - volvió a contestar en un tono más bien automático - ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo que salir a matar esta noche o me volveré loco

\- Lamento ser portador de malas noticias, pero ya estás loco, Sirius

\- Probablemente sea cierto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero todavía tengo mis recuerdos intactos. No todo está perdido

\- Sólo han pasado dos años, Sirius… Sería una verdadera tragedia si ya hubieses olvidado toda tu vida anterior

\- Deja de usar ese tono lastimero conmigo… Me he estado preguntando, ¿nunca ha habido un fuego aquí tampoco?

\- ¿Motines? ¿Fuego? ¿Qué demonios está pasando por tu cabeza recientemente?

\- Oh, si tan sólo lo supieras…

\- Ningún fuego, nunca – respondió de cualquier forma – Hace demasiado frío por culpa de los dementores como para que un fuego pueda sobrevivir aquí

\- Sería bueno matar a un dementor – dijo Sirius comenzando a jugar con una de sus piedras pulidas

\- No hay forma de matar un dementor – respondió Floyd al otro perdiendo la paciencia – Sirius, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, suenas como un demente. Detente ya… No me puedo dar el lujo de perderte tan rápido

\- Por supuesto. Nunca me dijiste a qué casa fuiste en Hogwarts – respondió fingiendo que se encontraba mejor

\- Slytherin

\- Eso es simplemente genial, mi amigo – comentó erráticamente. La conversación continuó pero en el mismo tono automático y sintético, mientras su mente divagaba por otro tipo de pensamientos.

Más tarde, sabía que estaba atardeciendo porque un brillo anaranjado se podía distinguir a lo lejos. Miró enfrente y vio a James, joven y sano como solía serlo, con sus gafas y la camisa arremangada para mostrar sus músculos a propósito. Sirius sabía que era mentira, pero le gustaba verlo allí, apoyado contra su pared oscura. El chico daba una vuelta mirando a su alrededor y soltaba un silbido.

\- A dónde has venido a caer

\- Hey, Prongs – murmuró con la voz baja - ¿Qué tal va todo?

\- De maravilla – dijo sentándose en el catre destartalado con desconfianza – Mejor que a ti, de seguro

\- Me gusta oír eso

\- Tiene sus cosas malas, obviamente… No poder criar a Harry, por ejemplo. Pero al menos tengo a Lily a mi lado

\- ¿Me viste matar a Crouch?

\- No estoy aquí para juzgarte en lo más mínimo – le dijo sonriendo – Me siento algo culpable de que estés aquí por mi culpa. Que estupidez, quería que _tú_ fueras el padrino de Harry si es que algo llegaba a pasarnos y ahora lo están criando los Dursley. ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Lo siento, amigo

\- Quizás resultó para mejor. Quiero decir, quién sabe cómo hubieses sido como padre – dijo soltando una risotada

\- Hijo de puta arrogante – contestó el otro

\- Alégrate un poco, Sirius. Estás demasiado serio pensando todas esas estupideces sobre la venganza, los asesinatos, la locura—

\- ¿Qué pensabas? – interrumpió molesto - ¿Qué me iba a quedar en Azkaban tranquilamente, siendo íntegro, haciendo la diferencia? Por favor, me conoces mejor que eso

\- Bueno, conociéndote como te conozco pensé que harías algo más… recreativo

\- Oh, recreativo – dijo perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose de pie - ¡Tú no tienes idea lo que es estar aquí adentro! No estoy en una jodida novela de Alejandro Dumas

\- Pareciera que sí, en todo caso – puntualizó rondándolo como un buitre – Floyd, un amigo y salvación cuando casi perdías la cordura… Sólo te importa la venganza… ¿Quieres que siga?

\- Claro, dime dos cosas – dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia - ¿Dónde está el mapa del tesoro y la rata, para hacerme rico y luego ir a buscarlo?

\- ¡Sirius! – interrumpió de pronto la voz de Floyd - ¿Con quién demonios estás hablando?

El hombre miró hacia el ducto de ventilación desde donde provenía la voz y luego el lugar en donde había estado James, y no había nadie, como era de esperarse. Su imaginación había cesado… Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo como los demás locos. Cuando veía a los otros presos pensaba que eran unos pobres diablos, que de seguro estaban perdidos con sus cerebros carcomidos… Y ahora él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Pero no se sentía como un loco. Sólo era parte de su imaginación…

… Y probablemente, para los otros locos, también…

\- No me digas que estabas hablando con una pared, por favor… - continuó el hombre de la celda continua

\- Yo… Yo planeaba – balbuceó – Asesinar a Mulciber esta noche – mintió

\- Suerte con ese mapa del tesoro – respondió el otro con incredulidad.

 _Floyd no me volvió a dirigir la palabra ese día. Pude notar que estaba enojado… No conmigo, sino con la perspectiva de que me volviera loco. Hablando enserio, creo que estaba asustado de perder a su única compañía. Y no voy a mentir, después de esa conversación con James yo también estaba aterrado de volverme loco._

 _Pero dicen que el loco nunca se cuestiona su locura, y que temer volverse loco es uno de los temores más cuerdos... Rogué porque eso fuera verdad._

Cuando anocheció completamente al punto de que no se veía más allá de una palma de distancia, y que el frío calaba los huesos de cada uno de los prisioneros de Alta Seguridad, Sirius se transformó en perro y se estiró de distintas formas posibles. Luego tomó su piedra más filosa entre los dientes y pasó entre medio de los barrotes buscando la celda de Mulciber.

Hasta que lo encontró después de unos treinta y cinco minutos… No estaba en su catre, sino de pie. Sabiendo que iba a asesinarlo, y tan confiado como estaba de que lo haría, no tuvo problemas en transformarse en su forma humana frente a él y revelar su secreto.

\- Así que eras tú – dijo su sombra en la esquina de la celda

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con total tranquilidad

\- La persona que mató a Barty Crouch. Pensé que podías ser tú, pero entre tanto loco… ¿Quién sabe?

Sirius guardó silencio mirándolo. Mulciber dio unos pasos hacia delante y salió de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba en el rincón, sólo para denotar sus cada vez más acrecentados rasgos: La piel más pálidas, los ojos saltones en cuencas profundas y huesudas, ojeras oscuras, pómulos sobresalientes, piel quemada por el frío y llena de manchas, mechones de cabello faltantes y dientes podridos sólo por nombres algunos…

\- ¿Has venido a matarme ahora?

Sirius se mantuvo sin decir nada, apropósito para molestarlo. A diferencia de Barty, con quien quiso mantener una conversación, Mulciber no le producía nada más que asco y repudio… Había peleado contra él innumerables veces en la primera guerra y sabía perfectamente de las cosas pérfidas de las que era capaz…

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres matarme… Sirius? – sonrió mientras le tiritaban los labios y la quijada, mostrando sus dientes amarillos y podridos

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – volvió a repetir, impasible

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco ya? – preguntó susurrando. Movía las manos de manera errática y en posiciones casi anormales, pero Sirius intentaba no demostrar ninguna emoción aunque se preguntara como lo hacía.

\- ¿Quieres rogar por tu vida? – preguntó con aburrimiento, aunque en el fondo estaba relativamente asombrado

\- No – dijo cruzándose de brazos con cierto relajo – Lejos de eso. Ves, yo siento que me estoy volviendo loco… Escucho voces… En mi cabeza

\- ¿Las voces de todos esos que mataste quizás? – le increpó acercándose amenazantemente hasta él - ¿Se están metiendo con tu cabeza? Pobre Mulciber, le tiene miedo a un par de fantasmas

\- No sabes cómo es… - balbuceó. Sus ojos brillosos parecieron de cristal por un segundo – Ellos me dicen cosas terribles… Y mi señor… No está aquí

De pronto cayó arrodillado y se abrazó de las piernas de Sirius, mientras este, impactado, le daba una patada y se retiraba con unos pasos hacia atrás. El hombre se arrastraba mientras comenzaba a llorar y de pronto le rogaba… Sí. Pero no le rogaba por su vida, sino por su muerte.

\- No me importa cómo lo hagas, tan sólo hazlo… Sé que has venido a eso… La muerte no puede ser peor que esto – sollozó poniéndose de pie de nuevo – Mi señor no está aquí…

\- No llores, Mulciber. Yo solucionaré tu problema – dijo Sirius fingiendo un arranque de paternidad hacia el prisionero

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó tartamudeando

\- ¡Por supuesto! – replicó dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – Es más, quiero ayudarte porque tú me has ayudado a mi

\- ¿A qué? – preguntó nervioso

\- A entender un poco más – replicó el hombre dándole un colosal combo en la cara. Mulciber no se esperaba el golpe y no se defendió, cayendo inconsciente al suelo con su nariz quebrada y sangrando.

Sirius lo miró al suelo con asco como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

\- No nos estamos volviendo locos por ver cosas… Depende de lo que vemos – murmuró mirándolo – Mi fantasma me mantiene cuerdo… Los tuyos te vuelven loco. Dios los bendiga.

Se agachó en el suelo quedando en cuclillas mientras continuaba mirándolo y decidía qué hacer con él, pero en el fondo ya lo sabía… Miró la piedra en sus manos y luego miró la cara de su nueva víctima.

\- Hubiera sido más fácil que no me pidieras ningún favor, maldito iluso – dijo abriéndole la boca y tirándole la lengua hacia afuera. Con la otra mano se cubrió su nariz por el hedor a mal aliento que salió de su boca – Porque matarte hubiese sido lo más fácil para ti

Tomó con fuerza la piedra en su mano al punto de que el filo llegó a hacerle daño a él, y con determinación y mucha fuerza, se decidió a cortarle la lengua. Al primer intentó sintió como perforaba el músculo y vio como los borbotones de sangre comenzaban a salir inundando la boca de Mulciber, pero no alcanzó a tener éxito en su objetivo.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron. El dolor lo había despertado de nuevo y se encontraba forcejeando para liberarse de Sirius mientras intenta gritar de dolor, pero Sirius mantenía su lengua firme entre sus dedos y con la otra comenzó a dar golpes cada vez más imprecisos, y cortes para terminar el trabajo hasta que finalmente quedó con la lengua en su mano.

Mulciber gritaba y comenzaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre, así que Sirius lo dio vuelta en su lugar y todo cayó al suelo.

\- Escúchame bien, maldito cobarde – le susurró al oído mientras lo tenía agarrado de su ropa, o más bien los jirones que quedaban de esta – Si no dejas de gritar, voy a continuar sacándote los ojos y dejándote completamente a solas con las imágenes de tu cabeza

El hombre se quedó en silencio de inmediato, respirando agitadamente y sudando casi tan profusamente como la sangre que salía de su boca a chorros.

\- Reza porque no vuelva nunca – continuó – Porque si regreso, será por tus ojos

Se puso de pie mientras el hombre se retorcía de dolor. Sabía que tenía que actuar rápido o se desangraría, y no quería que eso pasara. Al contrario, quería que Mulciber quedara ahí, enloqueciendo, mudo, aterrorizado ante la expectativa de que regresara. Si gritaba, podía incriminarse, pero necesitaba que los dementores encontraran a Mulciber rápido para requerir ayuda médica.

Así que en vez de gritar, rio. Rio y rio con autosuficiencia y con maldad porque por segunda vez, tenía una venganza efectiva y satisfactoria… Y cortarle la lengua y ver a su víctima en el suelo quejándose de dolor le provocaba casi el mismo placer que haber matado a Crouch, así que siguió riendo.

Y en cuanto escuchó el indudable crujido de una boca de dementor, se transformó en perro y regresó a su celda tranquilamente, llevándose la piedra homicida hasta botarla por una alcantarilla en medio del pasillo principal que se utilizaba para canalizar el agua los días de lluvia abundante. Tenía mucho tiempo para pulir una nueva…

\- ¿Lo hiciste? – preguntó Floyd después de un rato

\- Hice algo mucho mejor – contestó Sirius

\- ¿Quieres pasarte a mi celda un rato?

\- Después de lo que le hice a Mulciber vendrán a buscar un asesino… Y me conviene estar aquí, durmiendo tranquilo…

\- Lástima – murmuró Floyd – Justo hay dos arañas aquí. Te iba a decir que apostáramos a una carrera…


	7. Peter

**RESUBO. Fanfiction se volvió loco.** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por los favs, follow y comentarios, especialmente a Altair SC. Sí, la verdad es que siempre he pensado que Azkaban era emlo peor/em en esa época… De hecho, no creo que mi limitada imaginación le haga honor (?) pero me alegra que te haya gustado^^. Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar… Es que la tesis consume vidas. Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo y… ¡No es el último! (Contrario a lo que se pueda pensar).

 **Capítulo 7: Peter**

 _Las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Obviamente no lo supe de inmediato, pero tras encontrarlo desangrándose, creyeron que en su locura Mulciber se había mordido su propia lengua hasta cortársela, o que se había dado un cabezazo contra la pared y se la había mordido involuntariamente (Eso explicaba el hematoma en su cara, producto de mis nudillos). Cauterizaron su herida con rapidez… Sobrevivió. Por supuesto, nunca se pudo dar a entender y sus balbuceos no hacían sentido._

 _Por primera vez quise alardear y tener una audiencia. Me hubiese gustado llevarme el crédito de lo que hice, pero no podía. El éxito de mis planes radicaba en el secretismo… Sólo Floyd y James lo sabían._

 _James, que me seguía visitando y dando las ideas más locas del mundo..._

\- De acuerdo. 3, 2, 1...

Sirius saltó sobre su catre de cama como si se tratara de una embestida a su peor enemigo, y se rompió en dos. _Victoria_.

\- Me imagino que eso dolió

\- No me digas - respondió Sirius aguantándose el dolor desde el suelo – Más te vale que esto funcione

\- Pero no ahora… - lo calmó el chico de gafas - ¡Te dije que tenías que ser recreativo en tu estadía menos cinco estrellas en Azkaban!

\- ¿Menos cinco? – comentó poniéndose de pie y levantando la delgada tela que traía por ropa para ver el rasmillón horrible y sangrante que le había quedado a la altura de las costillas – El infierno debe tener más estrellas que esta mierda

\- Pensé que habías dicho eso del Grimmauld Place, cuando todavía vivías con tus padres y Regulus—

\- Pues, para que veas que he tenido una vida de mierda – respondió arrancando el palo astillado que hacía de pie de la cama y mirándolo - ¿Y qué hay sobre lo que te pedí? ¿Noticias de Remus?

\- Ese está peor que tú – contestó James haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento con la mano – A veces pienso que yo era el único que mantenía este grupo… "cuerdo"

\- Oh, Prongs – dijo sonriendo traviesamente – Nunca estuvimos cuerdos

\- Remus se puso un poquito… Como decirlo… "Subterráneo"

\- ¡No jodas! ¿Finalmente se unió a los hombres lobo?

\- Eso creo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero hey, soy sólo tu alucinación… Y sólo te digo lo que, muy en el fondo, crees que ocurrió realmente con Remus

\- Era el que tenía mejores posibilidades de los cuatro de hacer algo con su vida, pero ese sentimiento de culpa que tenía por ser un hombre lobo no lo dejó estar a la par con su potencialidad…

\- Me suena conocida esa historia – interrumpió la voz de Floyd al lado – Comienzo a preguntarme, Sirius… ¿Cuándo vas a fingir la voz de James cuando "hablas" con él? Me cuesta seguirte el hilo de la conversación si sólo haces las contestaciones

Sirius rio por lo bajo. Desde que James se le aparecía, estaba de tan buen humor que nada, especialmente los comentarios sarcásticos de Floyd, podían desanimarlo. Tampoco el ardor que sentía en su torso, cerca de las costillas, ni la expectativa de dormir el resto de su vida en el suelo porque acababa de destrozar la cama.

\- Quizás algún día estés de suerte y la escuches completa – respondió Sirius arrancando otro palo.

\- ¿Para qué destruir la cama?

\- ¿De verdad te interesa?

\- Estoy francamente intrigado esta vez – respondió el hombre desde la celda de al lado.

\- Tengo una idea… Más bien un experimento, pero no te lo diré aún. Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo cuando ocurra

\- ¿Cuándo será eso?

\- No lo tengo claro todavía, pero cuando lo haga… Lo notarás – dictaminó.

Dos días después despertó a mitad de la noche tras sentir un ruido. Si no lo supiera mejor, hubiese supuesto que alguien andaba deambulando por los pasillos y celdas como él. Pero eso no era posible. Escuchó un cerrojo siendo abierto a la distancia, seguido de más sonidos metálicos, pero no lograba entender qué sucedía. Al menos no como humano.

Se transformó nuevamente en perro, esperado que sus sentidos como animal fueran más agudos y captaran algo que de otra forma sería imposible. Varios metros a la derecha de su celda, precisamente donde noches antes había estado junto a Mulciber, había personas hablando. Él contaba a cuatro, discutiendo algo…

\- ¡¿… Es posible que nadie haya impedido esto?! – dijo la voz de un hombre

\- Estoy segura de que los dementores se dieron cuenta y simplemente no hicieron nada para evitarlo – continuó una mujer - ¿Podemos determinar la hora de su muerte?

\- Sí, tomará un momento, pero sí…

\- Quítale la soga del cuello—

\- ¡Espera! – interrumpió otro hombre - ¿Qué pasa si es el homicida de Crouch?

\- Fue un suicidio – puntualizó otro – No tiene signos de haber luchado contra alguien, pero tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, por lo que murió ahogado y no colocaron la ropa alrededor de su cuello con posterioridad…

 _Nunca había estado más frustrado en mi vida. En Azkaban, claro. El maldito cobarde se había suicidado dos días después. No duró nada… ¡No duró nada! ¡ÉL TENÍA QUE SUFRIR MÁS! ¡NO ERA JUSTO! ¡Lo había visto torturar y matar en el pasado y se salía con la suya tan rápido!_

La angustia comenzó a correr por sus venas de manera casi palpable. Estaba teniendo una crisis de angustia por la rabia y la frustración. La pieza se estaba oscureciendo como un espectro sobre él a pasos veloces, sentía que su garganta se cerraba y que no podía respirar y pensamientos depresivos atacaban su cabeza como estocadas. ¡Y no había dementores cerca! Este era él.

Hundiéndose… Más… Y más…

\- ¿No lo has considerado? – dijo una voz aguda tras de él. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta mientras el estómago se le encogía. Se dio vuelta, y ahí estaba…

\- Peter – escupió mientras empuñaba sus manos y comenzaba a tiritar…

\- Yo ya lo iría pensando – continuó. Se veía tal y como lo había visto aquel día en aquella calle.

Se veía igual que siempre, pero ya no era lo mismo. El odio que sentía por él lo hacía ver como una persona completamente distinta a la que fue mi amigo, como si en su cara se reflejara su cobardía y maldad. Pero físicamente, se veía igual que cuando era mi amigo.

 _Ese día mi inconsciente me jugó una muy fea en contra, pero supongo que de eso se tratan las crisis de angustia…_

\- El encierro no te sienta nada bien – dijo mientras lo rondaba. Sirius estaba paralizado y no podía hacer nada más que escucharlo – A veces tienes que sacrificar cosas por un bien mayor. Yo, por ejemplo, tuve que cortar mi dedo, pero estoy libre – dijo levantando su mano en el aire, con el meñique faltante – Tuve que sacrificarlos a ustedes… Sé que me odias, Sirius, pero esa fue mi decisión y vivo con ello día a día, sin arrepentirme

Aún paralizado, Sirius comenzó a llorar. Primero, con sollozos, luego, como si se desbordara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene atado aquí? – preguntó retóricamente – Sirius, reacciona. Ya viviste todo lo que tenías que vivir, y a excepción de un par de años, todo fue una mierda. Te criaste con padres que no te querían y te rechazaban al lado de tu hermano. ¿Recuerdas? Claro que lo recuerdas. Rechazado. Falto de cariño. Nunca tuviste eso que llaman niñez. Luego finalmente entras a Hogwarts, te haces un par de amigos y crees que por fin eres feliz, ¿no? Se te subió un poco a la cabeza, de hecho – dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda - ¿Te acuerdas cuando casi matas a Snape? Que idiota eras. Creías que todo el mundo estaba a tu disposición… Y bueno – dijo sentándose en el suelo – Ya ves. Ahora viniste a dar a este tiradero.

Pero no nos apartemos de la idea principal. Te fuiste de tu casa, por fin, pero la felicidad duró tan sólo dos años. Se te ocurrió entrar a una guerra… ¡Qué excelente idea! Pensabas, como un niño idiota, que te divertirías… Querías dejarte llevar por la adrenalina. Y lo que es peor: Querías ser un héroe. Querías probar tu valía mientras te hacías el joven atractivo, carismático y despreocupado… Pero te rompió en mil pedazos la guerra. Mucho antes de que se murieran los Potter. Vamos a reconocerlo, Sirius. Vamos, vamos. Dilo

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – murmuró llorando, desamado, tan roto como en la guerra.

\- Que en algún momento incluso tuviste que haber pensado en hacer lo mismo que hice yo – respondió con una sonrisa perversa – Admítelo

\- Prefería morir

\- Nadie te lo ha agradecido hasta ahora, ¿no? – se acercó hasta estar frente a él, muy cerca – Siento que debo darte yo las gracias, Sirius, porque si no es casi como que hubiera sido en vano… ¿Qué digo? Fue en vano. Todo fue en vano, Sirius. Tus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Te rompiste el trasero y te quebraste el espíritu por nada. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que, si no hubiera sido suficiente, viniste a parar aquí… Y veo, día a día, que lo único que te hace sentir bien es imaginar que James está bien y sano en otro lugar. No lo sé. No te has puesto a pensar que quizás… ¿No es así?

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Déjame decirte una verdad – dijo acercando su boca al oído del moreno – Ya no están más. Simplemente desaparecieron después de morir. No tienen idea de lo que pasó con su hijo, mucho menos contigo… ¡Ya no están más!

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó dándole un puñetazo, pero sólo traspasó la nada misma que había entre él y la pared de su celda para terminar golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la pared de piedra, fría y dura, haciéndose añicos la mano nuevamente. Una fractura.

\- Ay, ay, ay – dijo la voz de Peter detrás de él nuevamente – Parece que dolió

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES DE MÍ?! – gritó por fin - ¡Ya me hiciste lo peor que se le puede hacer a una persona, Peter! ¡No me mataste, me destruiste por completo! ¡Y yo no me lo merecía! ¡Nunca hice nada tan malo como para merecer esto! ¡En toda mi vida!

\- ¡Termínalo de una vez! – dijo con una sonrisa – Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Yo sólo te he dado un empujón final… No hay motivos para vivir, Sirius

\- Tengo un buen motivo y es encontrarte y matarte

\- Nunca lo lograrás. Siempre has sabido que nunca lo lograrás – dijo tomando una piedra y tachando su propio nombre de la lista escrita en la pared – Me convertí en una rata y podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Tu única pista es que me falta un dedo, pero ¿acaso vas a revisar a cada rata en el mundo hasta dar conmigo? No lo lograrás. Lo sabes. Lo sabes

\- Cállate – volvió a pedir lloriqueando y tapándose la cara con las manos. No podía escuchar más.

Por un segundo se puso en los zapatos de Mulciber y supo lo que se sentía ser asediado por un fantasma de ese tipo, y querer morir. Lo entendió… ¡Pero Mulciber sí se lo merecía! Él no…

\- ¿No lo has considerado todavía? – volvió a decir Peter – Yo ya lo iría pensando…

Sirius se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró con detenimiento por un segundo. Se sentía… atrapado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que sería su vida? Ahora lo veía… La expectativa de los años que venían sólo lo hacían pensar una cosa: quiero vivir más.

\- No quiero matarme – balbuceó – Pero no quiero vivir más… Es extraño. Sería bueno si pudiera simplemente decidir apagarme

\- Pero sí puedes hacerlo – señaló Peter tomando la manta que usaba para dormir y que estaba en el suelo. Comenzó a doblarla mientras la giraba para que quedara como una soga, alargada, perfecta para que Sirius envolviera su cuello en ella – Sólo tomará unos segundos y todo habrá terminado

El hombre miró la soga con expresión dudosa, pero la tomó. Finalmente había dejado de llorar. La colocó en su cuello y haciendo un nudo rápido, tiró de ambos extremos sintiendo como la tela se pegaba a su cuello y apretaba ligeramente. Peter lanzó una risita mientras veía el procedimiento, y lo animaba a seguir…

\- Ahora tendrás que hacerlo con ganas

Sirius se decidió y esta vez hizo una especie de llave que incluía que la manta pasara por debajo de sus brazos… Una vez que metiera un brazo por el espacio provocado por el nuevo nudo, no habría nada más que hacer. No podría deshacerse de la llave sin ayuda de una persona externa. Antes de tomar la decisión vio a Peter sonriendo frente a él, y entonces, lo hizo.

Comenzó a ahogarse, pero por algún motivo, no tenía miedo. Hasta que Peter se le acercó por última vez…

\- Morirás sin haber logrado nada. Sin haber salvado a tus amigos… Y sin tu venganza – murmuró para provocarlo.

Sirius se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Peter desapareció mientras él comenzaba a desesperarse por la falta de aire, tambaleándose de lado a lado intentando buscar ayuda, intentando gritar sin que saliera nada muy útil de su boca. Se estaba muriendo. La vista comenzaba a nublarse y cada parpadeo comenzaba a nublar más y más su vista.

En el fondo se escuchaba una risotada… Se iba a morir. Intentó tomar aire por última vez, pero era completamente inútil. No pasaba aire hacia sus pulmones. La risa en el fondo continuaba cada vez más fuerte. Había caído en la trampa de Peter. En la trampa de su propio inconsciente. Se iba a morir.


	8. Brote

¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin subir capítulo ;; Gracias a Jennifer Hdz por TODOS los comentarios, y como siempre a Altair SC^^ ¿Así que estabas como "ah bueno, este se ha vuelto loco"? Creo que ahora yo me he vuelto loca como verán en este capítulo. Espero que les guste :D

 **Capítulo 8: Brote**

… _No vuelvas a hacer eso…_

La voz, que creyó era la de James, se sentía lejana, como si a sus oídos les estuviera costando captar los sonidos. Comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco y si bien todo estaba oscuro y borroso, de a poco fueron enfocando más hasta ver a un hombre sobre él. Un hombre que no conocía, mayor que él, y que no podía ser un prisionero de Azkaban porque se veía como una persona completamente normal.

\- ¿En dónde estoy? – preguntó con dificultad.

\- En Azkaban

 _Oh. Qué lástima._

\- Trataste de suicidarte anoche así que te trajeron al pabellón de salud de la cárcel. Soy tu sanador

\- ¿Mí sanador? – preguntó cerrando los ojos y tratando de recordar. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si estuviera… - ¿Estoy drogado?

\- Tuvimos que inyectarte un coctel de pociones revitalizantes, calmantes, una pócima para dormir y algunas otras cosas…

A medida que más retomaba el conocimiento y el control sobre su cuerpo, más comenzaba a doler su cabeza a la altura de su frente, como si alguien hubiese querido darle un hachazo en la mitad de la cara. Pero fuera de eso se sentía muy bien, quizás hasta relajado. No sentía frío, ni debilidad en su cuerpo. Estaba hidratado y hasta lleno de vitalidad. Sabía que debía ser el efecto de las pociones porque, él de por sí, no se sentía así hace años.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Sólo me falta un cigarrillo y un poco de sexo para estar en las nubes – respondió con sinceridad. Parte de sus respuestas eran debido a las drogas y el estado en el que lo tenían.

\- El Ministerio está preocupado… - explicó el hombre con frialdad, sin hacer caso a lo que Sirius acababa de decirle - Un suicidio y un intento de suicidio casi al mismo tiempo… Es una suerte que los dementores hayan llegado a tu celda a tiempo

\- ¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Lo que evitó que yo…?

\- Una afortunada coincidencia… El prisionero de la celda contigua tuvo un arranque de locura y comenzó a reír como un desquiciado, llamando la atención de los dementores

Sirius no sonrió por fuera, pero sí lo hizo para sus adentros. Floyd le había salvado la vida.

\- Pero el otro suicida lo logró

\- No me diga – comentó con ironía – Que lástima

El hombre, robusto, barbudo y canoso, anotó algunas cosas en una planilla y luego lo miró.

\- ¿Hay algo por lo que hayas querido suicidarte?

\- Aparte de estar en Azkaban, ¿quiere decir? – contestó Sirius tras lanzar un bufido de indignación.

\- Entiendo – dijo volviendo a anotar – Sin embargo, el Ministerio se preocupa de que haya _algo más._ Uno de los prisioneros apareció asesinado hace algún tiempo y nadie pudo explicarlo

\- ¿Usted sabe que nos pasamos las veinticuatro horas del día metidos en un metro cuadrado? – preguntó en un tono tan casual que pareció descolocar al sanador - ¿Qué demonios quiere que sepa?

\- Nada, claro… Pero más de un prisionero ha dicho que hay un presagio de muerte en la cárcel. Una bestia… Tan oscura como la noche. Usualmente los aurores y los sanadores no se preocupan por los desvaríos y las alucinaciones de los prisioneros. Es normal que se vuelvan locos. Pero comenzamos a preguntarnos si es que hay algo que esté provocando estos suicidios… ¿Tuvo algo que ver con tu intento de suicidio?

\- ¿Me está preguntando si _el grim_ ronda las celdas de Azkaban? – preguntó riendo gravemente, lleno de sarcasmo.

El hombre hizo una mueca algo incómoda, quizás avergonzado, y volvió a escribir algo en la planilla.

\- ¿No nos envían aquí para morir de cualquier forma? – preguntó con amargura. Se preguntaba si era normal que los sanadores mantuvieran conversaciones con los prisioneros. Se preguntó si era normal, más bien, que los prisioneros pudieran tener una conversación coherente con los sanadores…

\- No de esa manera

\- Ustedes son peores que el maldito Voldemort – escupió.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda del hombre tan pronto como Sirius pronunció el nombre del mago oscuro, pero fingió que nada había pasado, enderezándose y volviendo a anotar algo en el papel. Luego lo miró fijamente, como esperando que él continuara hablando y así tuviera más cosas que anotar.

\- ¿Es eso lo que sientes al respecto?

\- ¡No me venga con esa mierda psicológica! ¡Me sacaron de mi celda para evitar que _yo_ terminara con mi vida!

\- Entonces lo querías realmente – replicó, volviendo a escribir.

\- ¡¿Puede dejar de escribir?! – gritó - ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

 _Ya no era el mismo. Ya no podía controlar la rabia. Si me sacaba un poco más de quicio, estaba seguro de que me iba a parar para azotar su cabeza contra la pared hasta reventarla. Incluso ya lo estaba planeando, y saboreando el impulso. Sólo era eso. Un impulso._

\- Tranquilízate. Es sólo un procedimiento de rutina… Este es mi trabajo. En base a tus respuestas me hago una idea de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza… Nada de esto es preocupante – dijo mirando sus anotaciones – Pese a todo eres coherente. Experimentas los procesos de deterioro típicos para una persona que ha pasado más de dos años aislada, pero nada que nos preocupe

El hombre lo miró con lástima por unos segundos antes de marcharse, y entonces, Sirius decidió cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, acostado en eso que quedaba de su cama después de que él mismo la había destruido. Cuando los efectos de las drogas se fueran, toda su angustia, su ansiedad, su pánico, su ira, su decepción, su soledad, su tristeza, todo volvería de golpe. Decidió que iba a disfrutar lo que quedara de esa tranquilidad ficticia.

\- Por Merlín, ¿estás bien? – preguntó James caminando rápidamente hacia él. Se agachó sobre su cuerpo como para revisarlo – Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso

\- ¿Me viste Prongs? – preguntó Sirius desinteresadamente – Casi muero

\- ¡Claro que lo vi! – dijo dándole un manotazo en la cabeza - Eres demasiado más que eso, Sirius, este lugar de mierda no te la puede ganar

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? – replicó irritado. No tenía ganas de escuchar ni siquiera a James. Al falso James – ¡Ya no quiero continuar!

\- Pero van a abrir las puertas en dos días

Era cierto que no tenía ganas de continuar, pero lo que había dicho había llamado su atención. También su incredulidad.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Tú lo sabes. Escuchaste a los sanadores comentándolo mientras ayudaban a descolgarte de esa extraña llave que hiciste con las sábanas… Recuerda que yo soy sólo—

\- Sí, sí, sí, una manifestación de mi inconsciente – dijo incorporándose en la cama y poniéndose de pie rápidamente – Entonces tendré sólo unas horas para hacer esto

\- Yo que tú me pondría a trabajar de inmediato. Porque mira lo que tengo aquí… – dijo James, levantando una botella de poción – Fluido de _erumpent_

\- ¿Cómo demonios…? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Estaba ahí, justo al lado del Filtro de la Paz, en el maletín de ese buen hombre… Lo tomaste antes de caer inconsciente, antes de que te dieran las pociones. Nadie se dio cuenta

\- Merlín – dijo restregándose las manos en la cara, para luego tomar la botella.

\- Sirius – interrumpió la voz de Floyd desde el otro lado de la celda. Su voz, cada vez más ronca, subió por ese pequeño ducto que les permitía charlar sin que los dementores se dieran cuenta.

\- Floyd – dijo mirando hacia el espacio. James inmediatamente desapareció de la celda – Floyd, me has salvado la vida

\- ¡Claro que sí, pedazo de idiota!

\- ¡Gracias!

\- No hay de qué… Simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo

\- ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

\- ¿Tienes ganas de hacer un poco de caos, Sirius Black?

Resultaba ser que Sirius estaba casi tan disociado que efectivamente había comenzado a hacer los diálogos de James en las conversaciones que supuestamente tenía. Floyd lo había escuchado todo, y finalmente había entendido todo también. El motivo de por qué Sirius le había preguntado acerca de motivos e incendios, de por qué le había preguntado si se podía matar a un dementor, de por qué incluso había roto su cama…

Ahora Sirius había robado del sanador uno de los fluidos explosivos más potentes que existían, posiblemente tan potente que podía volar un ala completa de Azkaban. Desde que James se le había empezado a "aparecer", Sirius estaba teniendo las ideas más descabelladas de todas, pero tenían sentido. De alguna forma, era la manera en la que canalizaba la rabia que tenía.

Floyd saltó sobre su cama y la destruyó. Las patas de madera que la sostenían rodaron por el piso de piedra, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería conseguir. Ambos hombres, cada uno en sus respectivas celdas, se mantuvieron las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas destruyendo la madera de sus camas con las piedras. Sirius la tenía más fácil porque había afilado piedras.

Destruyeron sus manos. Para cuando terminaron, creando una pequeña ruma de aserrín, tenían las manos quemadas, astilladas, piel al rojo vivo como si les faltara la capa más superficial. Pero valía la pena. Tenían, literalmente, un arma destructiva en sus manos.

 **&. &.&**

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, corriéndose hacia el lado derecho. El sonido atronador fue precedido por segundos de silencio, en donde posiblemente, todos los prisioneros se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurrían y esperaron expectantes a que esos barrotes que estaban obligados a ver desaparecieran momentáneamente. Pero al segundo siguiente, explotó el caos.

Esta vez Sirius no era un novato. A penas se abrió un espacio por donde cupiera, salió, escabulléndose como una sombra, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en las misiones de la Orden del Fénix. Caminó tan sólo un par de pasos para entrar de la misma manera a la celda de Floyd, que lo estaba esperando con las manos vendadas en los jirones de su propia ropa.

\- A mi celda, ahora – ordenó.

Esta vez no hubo palabrerías ni abrazos. El hombre, que a juicio de Sirius, había envejecido muchísimo desde la última vez que lo había visto, se agachó con dificultad con la funda roñosa y llena de hongos de su almohada, y metió una considerable cantidad de aserrín dentro, para llevarlo como un saquito con mayor facilidad a la celda contigua.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó Floyd caminando tras de él.

Por todas partes ya se veían a los prisioneros de la zona alta de seguridad, más desquiciados que nunca, corriendo por todo el lugar para hacer de las suyas.

\- Definitivamente – dijo Sirius mostrándole la botella de fluido explosivo, ahora mezclada con aserrín.

\- ¿Cómo vas a encender el fuego?

\- El que lo logre primero, mi amigo – dijo Sirius pasándole dos piedras afiladas para que las chocara entre ellas – Yo tengo algo más en mente

Floyd miró. Sirius había guardado una tabla pequeña de madera que tenía un orificio que no daba hacia el otro lado, haciendo una especie de cavidad hueca. Colocó un poco del aserrín que él también tenía dentro, y luego comenzó a hacer fricción girando un último pedazo de madera, roto y astillado.

El hombre, junto a él, comenzó a golpear ambas piedras filosas sobre el puñado de aserrín, a duras penas debido a lo magullada que se encontraban sus manos por haber estado trabajando la madera las cuarenta y ocho horas anteriores.

\- Es probable que muramos – señaló Sirius.

\- Y si no morimos, de seguro enviarán a los dementores a darnos el beso

\- Tendremos que hacerlo valer entonces… ¿Quieres continuar?

\- Te dije que estoy completamente dispuesto a ayudarte en tu venganza

Sirius logró fuego primero, y lo mantuvo con rapidez. Tenía la punta de aquella tabla con fuego encendido, mientras Floyd terminaba de meter lo que quedaba de aserrín en la pequeña botella con la poción. Luego, ayudado de sus propios dientes, tironeó la manga de su traje de reo, metiendo la punta dentro de la botella, dejando la otra (seca), colgando.

\- Hora del show – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa algo psicopática.

No había demasiados dementores, pero los que habían estaban hacia el final del pasillo (a la izquierda), chupando las energías de aquellos reos que se encontraban por el sector, que usualmente solían ser los más locos o los más perversos. Sirius y Floyd fueron con rapidez, a ratos siendo detenidos por grupos de prisioneros sin mayor motivo.

Hasta que finalmente Sirius se plantó a una distancia de unos cuatro o cinco metros. Se dio cuenta de que estaban los dos hermanos, Rodolphus y Rabastán Lestrange, en ese mismo sector.

 _Debe ser navidad adelantada._

\- ¡Hey, hijos de puta! – gritó.

No sólo llamó la atención de esos dos hombres, sino de otros prisioneros a su alrededor. Floyd llegaba a temblar de ansiedad y emoción. Era el momento más grande de lo que sería su limitada y aburrida vida en Azkaban. La atención de los dementores también se fue hacia ellos, más que nada por el fuego y su calidez, tan poco probable en un lugar como ese.

Sirius quemó la punta de la tela que salía del frasco de la poción con fluido explosivo, que se encontraba en manos de Floyd. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa con eso, tomó vuelo en su lugar y lanzó la tabla ardiendo con todas sus fuerzas directamente al lugar en donde, él creía, se encontraría lo más cercano a la cara del dementor. La lámina de madera quedó incrustada entre las túnicas negras, y lo que sea que hubiese detrás, comenzando a arder. Parecía ser que le dementor podía sentir dolor, porque empezó a moverse erráticamente y con desesperación. Pero después de encender y arder por un rato, y sin expandirse al resto de su cuerpo, comenzó a aplacar hasta que la llama (que ya había tomado un color azulado) se apagó.

\- Dame la botella, Floyd – ordenó como embriagado de algo similar al poder.

Tras entender que ocurría, la mayoría de los prisioneros en el lugar comenzaron a correr despavoridos en todas direcciones, principalmente tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Sirius y Floyd. Pero el moreno no iba a dejar que los Rabastan escaparan.

\- ¡Floyd, la botella! – gritó.

\- No. No dejaré que hagas esto, Sirius, uno de los dos tiene que salir de aquí – respondió su amigo.

Antes de que Sirius pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, y antes de que el amenazante fuego en la tela se consumiera hacia el líquido y el aserrín dentro de la botella, Floyd la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia en donde se encontraban los Rabastan, y otras personas, incluyendo también dementores.

Hubo un estruendo ensordecedor, que llenó el lugar por completo, y antes de que se pudiesen dar cuenta, una ola impetuosa de fuego, polvo, escombros y oscuridad viajó por todo el lugar, golpeando y derribando todo a su paso. Sirius y Floyd quedaron sepultados y sin conocimiento en medio de todo el caos.


	9. Beso de Dementor

N/A: ¡Gracias por leer, Rebe Marauder!

 **Capítulo 9: Beso de Dementor**

\- Aclaramos que los dementores no pueden morir – comentó la voz de James.

Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba en una celda todavía peor que la anterior. Un cuadrado de piedra húmeda, incluso mojada, llena de moho y hongos, de un techo tan bajo que no le permitía estar más que sentado. No tenía barrotes, no tenía nada. Las cuatro paredes eran iguales, sin ninguna abertura, ninguna rejilla, ningún orificio por el que entrara luz. No veía nada.

\- Oh, Dios mío… - murmuró Sirius, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, palpando con desesperación todo a su alrededor - ¿Dónde mierda estoy? ¿Cómo me metieron aquí?

Se puso de pie y se dio un cabezazo. Había sido fuerte. Sintió como un líquido comenzaba a caer por sobre su ojo derecho. Entró en pánico porque lo atacó una claustrofobia que nunca le había atacado antes. Se le cerró la garganta pese a que intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire con angustia e impaciencia.

\- Sirius, cálmate – dijo James. No lo oía tan serio desde que le contó que su hijo estaba en peligro, todavía en vida – Cálmate ahora

\- James – se quejó – No puedo respirar

\- No hay dementores aquí – dijo tomándolo por la espalda. Colocó su mano en su pecho y lo derribó al suelo – Puedes pensar en tus mejores recuerdos, en música. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que nos gustaban los Rollings Stones?

Sirius no contestó y se enfocó en intentar regularizar su respiración. En verdad si estaba respirando. No sentir que el aire llenaba sus pulmones era, precisamente, sólo una sensación, e intentó convencerse de eso. Luchar contra la desagradable sensación de no tener aire convenciéndose a sí mismo de que al menos, físicamente, sus pulmones estaban bien. No se iba a morir, ni se iba a desmayar por falta de aire en ningún momento.

\- ¿Todavía eres parte de mi imaginación? – le preguntó a su amigo. Ni siquiera lo veía por lo oscuro que estaba, simplemente sabía que estaba ahí, conteniéndolo. Sentía su cuerpo al lado de él.

\- Sí

\- ¿Cómo puede ser?

\- No lo sé, Sirius, estoy muerto – respondió el otro secamente – No vas a estar aquí para siempre. Sólo dos semanas

\- ¡¿Dos semanas?!

\- Después de la explosión llegaron los aurores, los sanadores, más dementores, incluso gente del Ministerio. Mataste a muchos prisioneros. Ningún dementor murió

\- Oh, Dios – dijo Sirius golpeándose a sí mismo con las palmas de su mano hasta que sus dos mejillas estuvieron coloradas e hirviendo – Floyd, ¿dónde está Floyd? ¿Está vivo?

\- Te sacaron a ti y a Floyd de los escombros. No hubo demasiados testigos que quedaron vivos, pero los que sobrevivieron señalaron a Floyd como el causante de la explosión. También dijeron que atacaste a un dementor… Pero no has sido el primero en intentarlo. Te castigarán con dos semanas de esto y podrás regresar a tu celda

\- ¡¿Y Floyd?! – volvió a preguntar.

– Debe estar aislado en otra celda como esta… Mientras los sanadores te sacaban de debajo de los escombros… escuchaste a los aurores hablando. Floyd recibirá el beso del dementor antes de que termine el año

 **&. &.&**

Todos los días aparecía dos veces, una en la mañana y otra por la tarde noche, un plato oxidado y sucio con una sustancia que servía de alimento. Por supuesto, no sirvió demasiado para llenar su estómago y terminó por adelgazar más aún. Siempre se palpaba las costillas mientras estaba recostado, sintiendo sus huesos sobre salidos. Sabía que estaba en el borde de lo insano, pero por algún motivo su salud física había dejado de preocuparle hacía mucho tiempo. De hecho, también se había dado cuenta de que, probablemente por la explosión, había perdido el oído izquierdo. Tampoco le preocupaba demasiado… Mientras siguiera teniendo el derecho.

Las dos semanas de encierro fueron buenas sin los dementores. Pese al frío constante que sentía, el dolor de cuerpo y de garganta de posibles resfríos que ya ni siquiera distinguía, y de siempre tener hambre, el hecho de poder recordar los mejores momentos y pensar en cosas buenas le habían devuelto un poco de esa fibra de humanidad perdida.

Pero las cosas buenas duran poco. Precisamente ese día cumplió tres años de encierro.

Una de las cuatro paredes de roca literalmente desapareció y Sirius tuvo que taparse los ojos con un brazo para protegerse del encandilamiento que le produjo la luz natural. Ni siquiera era mucha luz, simplemente era la luz natural que solía haber dentro de la cárcel, similar a la que tenía constantemente en su celda.

Vio cuatro siluetas humanas frente a él.

\- ¡No! – gritó, gateando hasta la esquina de su pequeño metro cuadrado.

\- Felices tres años, Sirius Black – dijo uno de los hombres dándole un puñetazo directo en la nariz.

 **&. &.&**

 _Esa fue la vez que estuve más grave en mi estadía en Azkaban. Como estaba enfermo y delgado, casi me mataron. Me quebraron, por fuera y por dentro. Me humillaron y me redujeron a una criatura que no podía ser humana, porque no tenía dignidad. Y yo lo creí. Acepté ese estado que me fue designado, que no valía nada. No pude defenderme y terminé creyéndolo._

 _Fueron mis días más negros. Estuve tanto tiempo postrado en el catre (ya de regreso en mi celda), que a veces mis músculos no respondían cuando quería girarme o cambiarme de posición. Pero nada superaba como me sentía por dentro._

\- Sirius…

\- No quiero hablar

James estaba de pie junto a la cama, apoyado en la pared.

\- Tú eres el único que puede revertir esta situación

\- Quizás si espero así hasta el cuarto año, me terminen de matar de una vez

\- Floyd está de regreso en la celda – contó James – Fue él quien viste pasar esta mañana, seguido por esos dos dementores

\- No. No le vi el rostro

\- Sabes que es él. Quizás le darán el beso del dementor pronto… Tienes que ir a verlo

Sirius pareció reflexionar por primera vez desde hacía meses. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que los aurores le habían dado la paliza de aniversario, no tenía tiempo cuánto llevaba acostado en esa cama, mirando siempre el techo de su celda. Sabía que debieron ser meses, pero no cuantos. ¿Había llegado el momento ya?

\- Recuerda lo que te pidió Floyd hace un tiempo. Le prometiste que lo matarías para que no sufriera más, llegado el momento… No vas a dejar que le den el Beso del dementor, ¿verdad?

\- Oh, James, por favor cállate un rato – dijo tapándose los oídos.

\- Estoy dentro de tu cabeza

La voz de su mejor amigo sonó dentro de su cabeza mucho más fuerte que un pensamiento común. Sirius miró a su alrededor y efectivamente la imagen de James ya no estaba allí. Se había metido en su cabeza de nuevo.

\- Levántate, jodido flojo – volvió a decir.

Sirius hizo el intentó. Sus piernas y brazos estaban dormidos por completos, así que se giró sobre su propio eje en la cama, hacia la izquierda, cayendo una escaza distancia hasta el suelo

\- Arriba, Sirius. Déjate de juegos

\- No me digas que hacer – se quejó el hombre. Se puso de pie, mientras sentía como un montón de agujas pequeñas le clavaban desde la planta de los pies hacia sus muslos. Colocó una de sus manos en el destartalado catre, que estaba a ras de suelo desde que lo había destruido, sintiendo las mismas punzadas.

\- Un poco más de dolor en tu cuerpo no es nada – lo animó James – Muévete

Sirius tenía otra costilla quebrada, además de un dedo de una mano (que se había enderezado él mismo, pero que nunca había quedado del todo bien) y la nariz. La nariz ya no le dolía, sabía que si se veía se sorprendería, porque de seguro estaba chueca hacia un lado y grande, diferente a como él la tenía. Pero ya se había quedado así. El problema era la costilla, que todavía lo hacía inclinarse hacia el lado para evitar un dolor más intenso.

Se transformó en perro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y sintió lástima de sí mismo. De seguro se le veía el espinazo marcado. Ahora sí había perdido casi por completo el olfato, y eso se sumaba a la falta de audición de un oído, que como perro era aún más notoria. Lo desestabilizaba. Pero por lo menos estaba tan delgado que no tuvo mayor dificultad para pasar entre los barrotes y llegar hasta la celda de Floyd.

Cuando lo vio, sintió lástima por el hombre. Estaba exactamente igual que él. Postrado, derrotado, herido, enfermo. Parecía que le habían caído otros diez años encima. Tenía una cicatriz enorme en la cara, que le atravesaba la ceja y la mejilla izquierda. Y, aun así, pareció sonreír y alegrarse por verlo.

\- Sirius, pensé que ya no volvería a verte

\- ¿Es verdad que van a darte el Beso del dementor?

\- En cosa de días

\- Debería ser yo quien esté en tu lugar

\- No. Ya te lo dije una vez… Yo merezco estar aquí, porque sí cometí un crimen. Tú eres inocente—

\- Ya no lo soy – interrumpió Sirius, arrodillado junto a su amigo – he cometido el crimen por el que me metieron aquí varias veces, de hecho, con la explosión creo que matamos a muchas personas…

\- Sirius, tú eras inocente cuando llegaste aquí. Nunca le hiciste daño a nadie, por el contrario… Lo que has hecho aquí no es una venganza, no es asesinar, es justicia… Y te deshiciste de asesinos y torturadores, seguidores de Voldemort… Además, fui yo quien arrojó la bomba

\- Pero fue idea mía – rebatió.

\- Fue idea de James, ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Sirius sonrió de vuelta – Ahora escúchame bien, tienes que matarme antes de que ocurra. ¿Trajiste una piedra afilada?

\- Sí – dijo Sirius asintiendo – Pero Floyd…

\- No me digas que no ahora. ¿Sabes lo que es un Beso de dementor? ¿Quieres que quede así para el resto de mi vida?

\- No, pero—

\- Te quedan tres personas en la lista – dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – Sólo una de ellas está en Azkaban. Te diría que mates a la perra de Bellatrix enseguida y te vayas de aquí, pero veo que estás casi moribundo

\- Lo sé, ahora ni siquiera resistiría la caída al mar

\- ¿Cómo me vas a matar?

\- Un corte limpio en la arteria aorta… Te vas a desangrar, pero creo que será más rápido que asfixiarte hasta la muerte – respondió el hombre con un tono sombrío – No sé cómo hacerlo si no, es la forma más rápida

\- Siempre te voy a estar agradecido por esto

\- ¿Por asesinarte?

\- Sólo le darás un mejor fin a mi vida – dijo sonriendo – Sirius. Una vez te dije que tenía dos pedazos de varita bajo una roca en esta celda… Era verdad

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y está allí – dijo apuntando a un adoquín a lo lejos – No funciona, pero, tal vez tengas más suerte que yo

\- Floyd… - murmuró sorprendido.

\- Para que pienses en una buena muerte para Bellatrix. Mátame ahora, Sirius

Sirius lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. Ni Floyd ni él querían continuar alargando lo inevitable, pero… ¿se atrevería a matar a su amigo? Apretó la piedra filosa en sus manos, tomando aire. En su cara se podía notar la encrucijada en la que se encontraba. Pensó varias veces en hacerlo, pero no se atrevía, su brazo no obedecía las instrucciones de su cabeza.

Esto era Azkaban. Ni abrazos ni despedidas sentimentales. Se armó de valor y le pegó un golpe fuerte, seguro, rápido, cortando perfecta y profundamente en donde se encontraba la aorta. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones, mientras Sirius miraba acongojado. Floyd comenzó a ahogarse en su propia sangre, hasta que prontamente quedó inmóvil, con sus ojos fijos en el techo.

Murió con una expresión tranquila.


End file.
